Il faut marier Sasuke!
by Koni-chan
Summary: Sasuke doit se marier, c'est ce qu'à décider Sakura. Naruto se voit alors confier la tâche de dégoter LA femme de Sasuke, et tout deux partent pour un voyage entre parodie, humour, et cascades d'embrouilles - POV Naruto
1. Ce que veulent les femmes

**Auteur :** C'est moiiiiiiiii !

**Titre :** Il faut marier Sasuke !!

**Disclaimer :** Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

**Note :** Je suis de retouuuuur, pour jouer un mauvais tour à nos chers personnages ! Et à mes lecteurs en fait. Quoi ? Comment je devrais pas le faire ? Mais siiiii, vous allez voir ! Ce sera bien plus drôle que vous ne le pensez ! D'abord parce que ce qui va suivre n'est autre que des idées stupides que j'ai secouées en bon maître de cocktail, et qui ont donné une fic à déguster avec sagesse. Quoique, on peut mettre la sagesse loin, trèèèèèès loiiiiiin….Allez, lancez-vous donc avec moi dans un nouveau délire et rions ensemble de ce pauvre Naruto !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ce que les femmes veulent…

_« Il était une fois… »_

Cette histoire, c'est probablement la plus longue que j'aie vécu après le retour de Sasuke à Konoha. Aujourd'hui, je peux en rire, mais aussi en pleurer. En y repenssant, je crois bien que je devais être maudit le jour où Sakura s'est mis en tête une idée bien précise…

-Quoi ?! fis-je alors que je laissais tomber mes baguettes dans mes ramens avec force d'éclaboussures.

Sakura assise en face de moi fit la moue devant les tâches de sauce, mais resta tout de même concentrée sur son tout nouvel objectif. Elle était particulièrement belle ce matin ; les cheveux coiffés en un chignon qui laissait tombé quelque mèches sur son visage, vêtue encore de ma chemise noire d'anbu qu'elle ne quittait plus, elle avait un regard pétillant dans lequel le soleil jouait brillamment. Nous étions en train de déjeuner par un beau matin d'automne sur Konoha et elle était entré dans le vif du sujet sans détour comme à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus que temps ? insista-t-elle. A cette allure, le clan va périr.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre tant j'étais abasourdi par sa nouvelle requête.

-Et puis les filles de Konoha sont presque toutes mariées. A cette allure, il ne restera plus aucun bon parti pour s'offrir à lui.

-Maiiiiis….articulais-je enfin. Il est d'accord ?

-Aucune idée, c'est pour ça que tu devras le convaincre.

-Quoi ?! répétais-je. Moi ?!

Sakura poussa un longs soupir, elle leva les yeux au ciel et remit une mèche de cheveu en place. Encore un peu et on aurait pu la confondre avec Buffy.

-Oui, toi ! Tu es son ami, non ? C'est ton rôle de faire ça !

-Mais ! Mais !

-Pas de mais qui tienne, dit-elle alors d'un air sévère. Tu vas le faire et tout de suite après avoir mangé alors dépêche toi !

Je jaugeai mon bol en me demandant combien de temps je pourrais prolonger le petit déjeuner. Ça ne s'étendait qu'à trois grains de riz. Ou plutôt, trois vermicelles. Je tirai la tête et Sakura du suivre mon regard car elle ajouta :

-Il n'y a plus de ramens alors vide-le et sors !

C'est ainsi que le Hokage fut mis à la porte par sa petite épouse sans plus de ménagement qu'une vieille lanterne. Notons tout de même que la lanterne éclairait, elle, alors que le neurone du blond…

-Hey ! fis-je pour protester aux mauvaises dires de l'auteur. JE suis le narrateur ! Alors dégage !

Dans la rue, les passants me dévisagèrent avec une mine attristée. Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'habitude ! Je m'excusai platement auprès d'eux et marchai rapidement pour fuir leurs réflexions. Les mains dans les poches, mon long manteau flottant derrière moi, je regardai mon village avec un air ravi. Je l'aimai vraiment bien ! L'attaque de l'akatsuki l'avait mis à mal, mais en cinq ans, les villageois et les ninjas avaient fait un admirable travail. Merci moi.

Je ne tardai pas à croiser des gens que je connaissais et des amis comme Shikamaru ou Iruka que je saluai d'un hochement de tête. En tant normal, j'aurais passé mon temps à bavasser avec eux de choses et d'autres, mais je devais vitre trouver l'ermite car je savais que la journée, il partait visiter le pays.

Je fredonnais donc « Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money... » pendant que je passais vivement dans des rues de moins en moins denses en me demandant encore pourquoi je n'avais pas écouté Iruka. « Te marie pas maintenant, prends le temps » qu'il disait. Et à défaut de jugement j'avais quand même épousé la guèpe. Ce n'est pas que je l'aimais pas ! Mais elle était excentrique à un point que parfois je voyais Patience en face de moi.

Konoha avait un centre et des faubourgs comme toutes les villes. Cependant, mon énergumène ne vivait ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre : il vivait dans la montagne en ermite qu'il était. Moi je disais en idiot mais la dernière fois, Sakura et Ino se sont mises à me taper dessus alors depuis j'évite, même en pensées.

Une fois sorti des grandes portes de villes avec un salut pour les gardes qui sourirent en me voyant passer, je souris. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieur. Concentrant mon chakra en rien de temps, je démarrai si vite qu'une traînée de poussière se souleva. Le plus dur durant mes courses étaient de ne pas être malade devint le paysage qui défilait trop vite pour les yeux. Maintenant j'y étais habitué, mais quand je devais transporté quelqu'un…

Je passai comme une flèche au-dessus d'un ravin, sautai brusquement en l'air et gravit un rocher comme s'il s'agissait d'un escalator.

Attendez…Un quoi ?

Et donc, le fameux narrateur continuait de filer à travers les bois de Konoha, si rapide que les animaux le percevaient à peine. Il arriva bientôt…

Un quoi ?! Et puis zut ! Tant pis ! C'est MOI qui raconte ! Ouais ben c'est ça ! Va bouder !

J'étais donc arriver. Coincé entre deux gros chênes, il y avait une rudimentaire cabane de bois noir couverte de mousse et de rosée du matin. Elle possédait trois fenêtres en tout, une porte, et une cheminée. Un simple passant aurait cru à une ancienne tanière de braconnier, mais je n'était pas un simple passant. Je connaissais très bien l'endroit, et encore mieux la fichue personne qui y vivait. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu ; pris pas mes nouveaux devoirs, les traités, ma femme, les plaintes du peuple, les missions, les autres pays, je n'avais plus vraiment de temps à moi. C'est donc d'une voix peu assurée que je criai :

-Oïïïïï !!

J'entendis un remue ménage à l'intérieur puis…plus rien. Je haussai un sourcil. Il ne m'avait peut-être pas reconnu.

-C'est moi ! Naruto ! dis-je alors en m'avançant près de la porte.

J'entendis un grognement. Cette fois, j'étais bel et bien reconnu, et ce n'était pas vraiment un chaleureux acceuil.

-Bon, tu m'ouvre ?

A nouveau, il y eut du bruit, puis un craquement, et enfin, la porte craqua sur ses gonds. J'ouvris alors grand les yeux, et ma bouche fit un o parfait. Devant moi, il y avait, le yéti en personne…

A suivre…

* * *

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien figurez-vous. J'écris au fur et à mesur, je mets pleins de référence, je vous gave bien, et je continue pour le prcohain chapitre. Un review en désert serait bien indiquée sur ma prescription médicale. Non ?


	2. Aussi coupant que des ciseaux

**Auteur :** C'est moiiiiiiiii !

**Titre :** Il faut marier Sasuke !!

**Disclaimer :** Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

**Note :** J'ai une devinette pour toi lecteur ! Qu'est ce qui n'a ni queue ni tête, qui est absurde à souhait, et qui est pourtant savoureux ? Alors…une idée ? Non ? Et bien c'est la suite pardi !

**Chapitre 2 : Aussi coupant que des ciseaux**

_« Le yéti est un animal légendaire tiré des histoires populaires. Il vivrait dans les montagnes, ou la forêt, et serait à la fois humain et à la fois animal. Son pelage est soit blanc comme la neige, soit brun, mais il semblerait qu'il soit toujours décrit comme un géant doté d'une grande force extrêmement velu. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le croiser car dans ce cas, je lui aurais gentiment proposé une épilation gratuite. »_

..._  
_

Je restai pétrifié de terreur au seuil de la porte. Devant moi se dressait une créateur qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain : elle avait des cheveux tellement long qu'ils traînaient à terre, une barbe digne d'un sage chinois, des sourcils épais de bouc, et des haillons gris ternes déchirés par endroits. Je me demandai vivement si je pourrais la tuer avec un rasengan ou s'il me faudrait user de plus de force. Tout en malaxant mon chakra, je reculai lentement de la créature qui me fixait sans ciller.

Je concentrai mon chakra dans ma main gauche et le fit tourner de plus en plus vite. Je vis alors un semblant de fureur sur le visage du yéti tandis qu'il bandait les muscles pour m'attaquer. Cependant, j'étais plus rapide.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait de mon pote, connard !! criais-je en même temps que le rasengan allait toucher un point vitale de la créature.

Alors que je pensais être en mesure de le vaincre, je vis avec effroi sa main se refermé sur la mienne. Sa force était bien plus grande que je ne le pensais et l'espace d'un instant, je crû qu'il allait me broyer la main. Puis, il me repoussa violemment d'un coup d'épaule et j'atterris rudement à terre. Je sentis la douleur parcourir mon dos. Je ne perdis pourtant pas de temps à me relever car je ne savais que trop bien qu'un adversaire à terre était déjà mort. Et là…consternation !

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches, imbécile, entendis-je alors.

Je refermai ma bouche et la rouvrit, stupéfait. Puis je ris brusquement sentant la peur me quitté aussi vite qu'elle m'avait gagné.

-Mais…Mais ! Mais qu'est qui t'es arrivé ! parvins-je à dire entre deux hoquets.

Devant moi, Sasuke avait dégagé son visage de sa vertigineuse masse de cheveux et il me dévisageait d'un air furibond. Ses yeux sombres me fusillaient tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, marmonna-t-il.

-T'as pas vu ta tronche ?! dis-je toujours en riant aux larmes. T'es tellement plein de poil que jamais personne aurait pu te reconnaître ! Je t'ai pris pour le yéti !

-Tu regardes trop de films pauvre idiot.

Je vis qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de me m'asséner un coup, et je décidai d'en rester là bien malgré moi. C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais plus vu, mais tout de même ! Et Sakura qui voulait…

A cette idée, je me mis à rire encore sous le nez de mon ami qui soupira avant de me balancer une vilaine claque sur le crâne. Je râlais un peu après, mais il me fit entrer à l'intérieur sans un mot. Je découvris alors pourquoi j'avais entendu tant de raffut : jamais je n'avais vu une pièce tant un tel état, c'était un mélange de désordre et d'harmonie qui subjuguait au premier coup d'œil. Il y avait des tapisseries aux murs avec diverses phrases symboliques, des mantras, et des plantes verte qui couraient le long de la charpente. Les étagères étaient couvertes de rouleaux et de graines, de livres mités, et de shurikens délaissés qui faisaient offices de presse-papier. Il y avait une table basse d'où débordaient des flacons d'encres et de papiers tâchés, un tapis qui avait bu du vin, et une armoires avec, disposés autour, des pierres ou coquillages variés.

-Et tu arrives à vivre là-dedans ? demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il poussa les feuilles encrées de sa table basse et nous fit de la place. Il s'assit à terre et je me l'imaginai se redressant brusquement, puis marchant maladroitement sur ses longs cheveux. Je réprimai mon sourire alors que je m'asseyais à mon tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Au moins, c'est direct, dis-je.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles, répliqua-t-il aussi vite.

-C'est vrai que quand on vit en ermite on a pas beaucoup de temps…C'est un peu comme le Hokage quoi ! Sauf qu'on ressemble à un yéti.

-Cesse de te moquer, gronda l'animal. Et dépêche-toi de me dire ce que Sakura veut.

Je fus surpris de sa vivacité d'esprit. Avec cette apparence, on en venait à oublier qu'il était en réalité le derniers des Uchihas, un paria redouté. Je poussai un soupir avant de sourire encore. Décidément la situation allait devenir amusante.

-Sakura, à subitement décidé par je ne sais quelle miracle, que tu devais te sentit bien seul dans ta petite montagne. Moi je m'en fous, mais vu qu'elle a passé trop de temps à regarder Les Frères Scott, elle est persuadée que la solitude peut tuer. Elle a donc décidé que tu devais te marier.

Un long, très longs silence suivit. Tellement long que je secouai Sasuke en étant persuadé qu'il avait eu une attaque. Il me lança une regard qui tue et je mourus à mon tour si bien que l'abominable silence se poursuivit.

L'auteur n'aime pas les blancs, aussi, elle prie le narrateur de poursuivre au plus vite.

Oui, ça va ! J'y viens ! Donc ! Je finis par rompre le silence de glace avec un abominable reniflement qui agaça le yéti au plus haut point.

-Prends un mouchoir !

-Maiiiiis….Tu m'as tué avec ton regard noir !

-Les morts ne reniflent pas !

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Silence. Visiblement Sasuke réfléchissait. Et à voir le peu de sa tête - n'oublions pas qu'il reste très poilu – il n'aimait pas les informations qu'il digérait. Il se releva brusquement et sorti de la pièce. A côté, j'entendis pas mal de bruit. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas que son salon qui était sans dessus dessous…Il ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la pièce brandissant fièrement son arme ! Une superbe paire de ciseau en métal !

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? demandais-je.

-Je veux que tu me coupes les cheveux.

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui devrait être coupé…

-La barbe c'est pas pareil, ça je peux le faire.

-Et les cheveux pas ?

Ils fit une grimace et il tripota les ciseaux dans ses mains, l'air embarrassé. Je finis par les lui arracher des pattes.

-Bon ça va ! Ca va ! Je vais le faire ! criais-je, peu enclin à la tâche.

Il me lança un coup d'œil inquiet, puis il zieuta sur les cisailles que j'avais dans les mains avec un air de chien aux abois.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ? finis-je par demandé, excédé.

-Rien ! T'occupes !

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré et le fit tourner sur lui-même.

-Quelle longueur ?

-Hein ? fit-il.

-Quelle longueur tu veux ?

Silence. Je poussai encore un soupir et décidai que je n'avais qu'à lui faire sa coupe de cheveux habituelle. Je saisis une touffe de cheveux, et quand je dis touffe, c'est touffe ! puis je me mis en devoir de la couper lorsque j'entendis un affreux son.

-Sasuke ?

-C'est rien ! Tu vas les couper bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il.

Décidément il s'énervait toujours pour rien ! Faut croire qu'il y a des gens qui ne change pas avec le temps ! (n'est-ce pas Hokage ?) Je pris donc la paire de ciseaux et la fit scintiller dans la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de cette hutte. Puis je coupai la première loooooongue mèche de cheveux. Enfin, c'était ce que je voulais faire…A la place, j'atterris rudement en arrière, les membres engourdis et la tête me tournant puisqu'un pot de plante verte s'était écrasé sur mon seul et unique neurone. Et le neurone venant d'être mis KO, je ne pu m'empêcher de hurler :

-NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !! POURQUOI T'AS UTILISE LE CHIDORI NAGASHI SASUKE NO BAKA !!

-Eeeeeeeeeeeh…..

Visiblement il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A moins que….

-Dis dons…fis-je d'une voix légérement moqueuse. Tu n'aurais pas peur des ciseaux par hasard ?

Le son qui suivit n'est pas transmissible en français. Disons que c'était assez proche de l'onomatopée japonais « giku » ou »gaku » peut-être… ? Bref, je parti de toutes façons d'un grand rire très très moqueur.

-Sa…Sasuke…qui… ! Hahahaha ! Le grand Uchiha ha ha ha ! Qui ! Qui a peur de ciseaux ho ho ho ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Ka-Kami-sama ! Hahaha ! Le disciple d'Oro… !! Hahahahahahaha !!

-LA FERME !! répondit un Sasuke visiblement mort de honte.

Auteur : Oh, c'est pour ça alors qu'il avait des cheveux ultra-long quand il a affronté Gaara ? (voir l'examen chuunin anime ou manga mais dans l'anime c'est pire.)

-Oh mais oui !! C'est pour ça !! Hahahahahaha !

J'aurai encore continué longtemps si les yeux du yéti n'avaient pas virés au rouge, et que des serpents n'avaient pas commencés à envahir la pièce. Après m'être plus ou moins remis et en me jurant de ne surtout pas oublier ce que je venais d'apprendre, j'ai donc ligoté Sasuke en lui promettant de l'assomer s'il recommençait.

Au bout de deux nouvelles tentatives au cours desquelles je me fis assez mal (un coup de boule, et un serpent étrangleur) je renonçai et finit par lui couper les cheveux à l'aide d'un kunai. Sasuke se rasa enfin, puis je lui tendis une glace. Il fit la moue en voyant le massacre de ses cheveux qui avaient pourtant repris leur extravagance naturelle mais décida que c'était bien comme ça. Au moins, je n'avais pas utiliser les ciseaux…

-Bon, maintenant….Tu ferais mieux de te changer, dis-je en le regardant d'un air de matou. Sakura n'apprécierait pas tes guenilles…

Auteur : Depuis quand le Hokage connait-il des mots aussi compliqués ?

Depuis quand les scribes remettent en question la parole du narrateur ?

Sasuke revint enfin vêtu d'un débardeur noire et d'un pantacourt de la même couleur. Je le pressai de mettre ses chaussures ce qui le fâcha.

-Arrête de me donner des ordres !

-Je suis le Hokage, fis-je toujours muni de mon sourire que je ne lâcherais visiblement plus de tout le chapitre. Donc, JE donne des ordres, et TOI tu obéis.

Cela ne semblait pas plaire du tout au Uchiha qui me poussa dehors sans ménagement.

-Tu fermes pas à clé ? Quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie de voler…tes coquillages ?

-Tu es toujours aussi bruyant…Et le titre de Hokage t'es monté à la tête.

-Oh non ! Comparé au titre que tu as, je te le dis tout de suite : je ne pourrai pas avoir une plus grosse tête que toi !

-Quel titre ?

Je décidai de ne pas insister et je me mis déjà en route. Malgré mon incroyable vitesse, Sasuke ne tarda pas à me rattraper. J'avais oublier qu'il avait lui aussi un niveau redoutable.

_« Donc, le titre de Hokage t'es bel et bien monté à la tête… »_

-Au fait, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Ça ne te dérange pas de te marier ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Nous arrivions déjà aux faubourgs de Konoha mais nous avions gardé la même vitesse. Plus vite on serait arrivé, plus vite Sakura serait à nouveau douce et gentille.

-Comment c'est avec Sakura ? demanda alors Sasuke.

-Bah…Ça te regarde pas !!

-Je parlais pas du sexe, crétin…

-Ah !! m'écriais-je en prenant une couleur tomate et en manquant de me prendre un poteau électrique en pleine face. Ben heu…C'est heu…Amusant.

Je vis distinctement Sasuke levé un sourcil malgré la vitesse et je me demandai lequel des deux était le plus bête en cet instant. En fait non, c'était lui l'andouille. Moi j'étais trop fort !

Nous nous sommes brusquement arrêté en haut du toit de mon bureau. La vue éblouissante de la ville s'étendait devant nous. Je souris et vis Sasuke du coin de l'œil détourné le visage. Autrefois, il avait tenté de détruire ce doux paysage. Je décidai alors de descendre dans le bâtiment suivis de Sasuke, et nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de mon bureau où nous avons croisé Kiba.

-Yo ! Hokage ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Kiba ! répondis-je d'un air enjoué.

Le ninja était accompagné de son chien, Akamaru, et portait la veste des juunins. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Sasuke et il le dévisagea longuement. A côté de lui, Akamaru émit un grognement. Malgré les années, tout le monde n'avait pas pardonné au déserteur.

-Tu viens faire ton rapport ? demandais-je pour détourner l'attention.

-Ah oui, mais ça peut attendre. Sakura t'attend déjà je crois. Je repasserais plus tard, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème.

Il me fit un signe et fit demi-tour en évitant soigneusement Sasuke. Je me sentis peiné pour lui, même s'il affichait un air dégagé. Finalement…Sakura n'avait peut-être pas tord. Peut-être que d'avoir une femme qui l'aimait à côté de lui…Puis je repensais à la hutte d'ermite.

Je poussai vivement la porte afin de masquer mon sourire. Sakura se retourna tout aussi vivement, me repoussa d'un coup de coude, et sauta sur Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kuuuun ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Tu as grandis dis donc ! C'est pas comme Naruto ! Mais dis donc, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

-Ha ! Ca, Sakura tu vois, c'est…. !

Un deuxième coup de coude m'empêcha de terminer ma phrase.

-C'est rien, conclu Sasuke. Il parait que tu veux me marier à quelqu'un ?

-Toujours aussi direct…se plaignit Sakura. Moi qui voulait discuter un peu avec toi, depuis le temps... » Tout en parlant, elle s'était dirigée vers mon fauteuil où elle s'assit doucement. « Mais oui, c'est vrai, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi. Tu vis tout le temps tout seul, ce n'est pas bon pour toi Sasuke-kun. En plus, tu ne rencontres personne, et ton clan finira par s'éteindre avec toi si tu continue. » Elle croisa les bras et nous étudia tout les deux. « En plus, toutes les filles de Konoha sont mariées : Hinata avec Kiba, Tenten avec Neiji, Ino avec Sai… »

Je remarquai qu'elle ne citait pas son nom. Sympa. Elle allait m'entendre ce soir…

-J'ai donc décidée que toi et Naruto allait partir à la recherche d'une épouse convenable.

Silence.

-Moi et Naruto ? entendis-je Sasuke dire d'un ton effaré.

-Oui.

-Moi… ?dis-je du même ton.

-Oui.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?? fit le chorus.

A suivre…

Ce chapitre est plus long ! J'suis fière de moi ! XD Certains auront peut-être remarqué que je fais allusions assez souvent à « L'assassin Royal » de Robin Hobb. Et à d'autre anime comme « Yamato Nadeshico no Shishi Henge ». Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître mes références, mais ça peut-être amusant car elles vont augmenter. Les otakus le verront, les autres s'en amuseront.

Ah ! Et quant à savoir si cette fanfiction est hétéro, ou yaoi, ou OCC…Et bien je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! Je ne sais pas du tout la fin, mais je ne crois pas que ça finira yaoi. Cependant, les allusions seront là pour combler les yaoistes, et les anti-yaoi seront contents que ce ne soit pas un Sasunaru.

Dernière chose pour les plus curieux : Le prochain chapitre va lancer l'aventure de nos héros. Si vous voulez un indice, regarder « Druaga No Tou » épisode 1…(smile)

Ja ne!


	3. La quête des boudins farcis

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Ceux qui ont vu Druaga no Tou seront heureux ! Ceux qui connaissent Les Donjons de Naheulbeuk verront qu'ils ne sont pas en reste ! Ceux qui aime les parodie seront ravis ! Je vous avait bien dit que c'était dangereux comme humour de tordu (voir _Kokoro mo Karada_ et les frites que Kimamaro se fourrait dans le nez ).

Ah ! Merci à mon unique posteuse de review pour le chapitre deux ! LeSodiumNa ! Et fais-moi voir ton dessin de Sasuke en yéti ! XD Les autres faite pas les feignasses, lisez et postez une review sinon je fais grève de la faim ! Parce que je sais qu'on me lit grâce au hits qui sont de 192. 191 feignasses qui vont me laisser mourir de faim…(snif) Même si c'est pour critiquer mon orthographe déplorable, vous pouvez y aller, hein ! Je suis pas méchante non plus ! Enfin…je crois…

Pas sûre que Naruto et Sasuke seront d'accord…

**Chapitre 3 : La quête des boudins farcis**

_« Il fut un temps où les voyageurs qui parcouraient le monde étaient monnaie courante. Nomades, ils n'emportaient que le strict nécessaire et partait en quête d'un avenir meilleur. De nos jours, seuls les fous parcourent encore le monde, mais ce sont de joyeux fous. »_

-Raaaaaah ! J'en ai marre !

-Moi aussi, mais sûrement pas de la même chose.

-Hey ! T'es en train de dire que c'est de moi que t'en as marre ?

Sasuke me fit un sourire narquois. Il faut dire que cela faisait bien une heure que je me plaignais. Nous avions quitté Konoha depuis maintenant cinq heures et avancions rapidement le long des routes, rivières et forêts en direction d'Oni no Kuni. Sur ordre de la bien-aimée femme du Hokage.

Un peu avant…(flash : retour dans le passé)

-EEEEEEEEEEEEE ??!!!

-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris.

Sakura nous regardait avec un grand sourire et ne semblait pas vouloir démordre de son idée absurde.

-Mais ! Le Hokage ne peut pas quitter le village ! protestais-je.

-Tout à fait, renchérit Sasuke. Et puis je ne veux pas d'un boulet.

-Qui c'est le boulet ?!

-Ne vous en faites pas. Le conseil est d'accord pour que je garde Konoha, et afin que vous ne passiez pas votre temps à vous battre, j'ai décidé que ce serait Naruto qui chercherait après une épouse convenable.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEE ??!!!

-Vous vous répétez, remarqua Sakura.

-Lui ?! s'étrangla Sasuke. Me trouver une épouse convenable ?!

-Je te rappelle que _lui_, il m'a choisit.

Je sentis un vent glacial pénétré mes membres et je frissonnai. Sakura avait encore beaucoup de rancœur vis-à-vis de son premier amour. Sasuke s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Bon, puisque vous n'y voyez pas d'objection…

« Mon œil… »

-Vous pouvez y aller. J'ai fait une liste des prétendantes susceptibles d'intéressé Sasuke-kun.

Je regardai la liste non-exhaustive de Sakura. Il y avait plusieurs noms que je reconnaissais : le premier était celui de la prêtresse Shion qui avait annihilé le démon Mouryou il y a quelques années. Grâce à moi bien sûr.

-Dis, cette prêtresse, c'est qui ? demanda Sasuke.

-Une jeune fille qu'on a aidé il y a 7 ans. Le monde allait être détruit par un démon et elle était la seule à pouvoir le sceller. Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il en biaisant à droite.

J'émis un long bruit pensif pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas dupe. De toutes façons, je n'eu pas le loisir d'approfondir plus longtemps sur la question : la nuit était tombée et nous étions maintenant obligé de nous arrêter parce que Sasuke refusait de se presser.

-Tu sais, si tu te mariais vite, on pourrait rentrer vite, argumentais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me lancer un regard furibard. A la place, il posa son sac par terre et partit dans les bois. Je posai moi aussi mon sac avec un soupir en me demandant dans quel merdier je m'étais encore fourrer. Sasuke revint peu après avec du bois plein les bras. Il commença à faire un feu jusqu'à…

-T'as du feu ?

-Heu…fis-je alors.

-Si tu me dis que tu n'as pas de briquet, c'est décidé, j'me barre.

-Mais t'es con aussi, tu pourrais pas utilisé une technique katon ?

-Heu…Ca use du chakra.

-T'es devenu un boulet en très peu de temps, conclu la discussion.

Si je dis conclu, c'est parce qu'un long cri strident résonna dans la vallée un peu plus bas. Nous nous sommes redressés comme un seul homme et avons foncés sans attendre en direction du son. Les feuilles me fouettèrent le visage tendit que j'entendais peu à peu d'autres voix. Visiblement, on s'était pressé pour rien. En arrivant, je constatai que personne n'était en danger : il y avait un groupe de voyageur qui semblait aussi bizarre que des ramens avec des poils dedans. Une jeune fille blonde semblait particulièrement heureuse ; elle sautillait partout et ses seins ne cessaient de rebondir sans aucune notion de pudeur.

Auteur : Et bien entendu, tout les hommes diront que c'est la faute des seins. C'est vrai, quelle idée ils ont de rebondir…

Je sens que la copiste est une femme qui n'apprécie pas qu'on mate les seins…

-Jil-kun ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu étais aussi fooooooort !!! C'est formidable !!!

-Haha, ce n'était rien tu sais, ajouta le dénommé Jil avec un sourire et une étoile clignotante de couleur rose flashy.

-Bien joué, Jil, dit alors un autre garçon plus âgé.

Je remarquai qu'il ressemblait bizarrement à Sasuke. La coupe de cheveux peut-être.

-C'est quoi _ça_ ? demanda Sasuke arrivé à ma droite, un air perdu sur le visage. A moins que ce ne soit de l'écœurement.

-Une bande d'abrutis sans doute.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Non, pas eux. Je voulais parler de _ça_ !

Il désigna alors un gros tas de ferraille noir que je ne parvenais pas à identifier et qui semblait se mouvoir tout seul.

-Heu…Une boîte de conserve ?

-Je suis un homme en armure, idiot !!!

Visiblement, la joyeuse troupe avait finit par nous repérer. Sasuke continuait de dévisager la boîte de métal avec cet air insistant tandis que le fameux Jil s'avançait à notre rencontre.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Jil le Héros, et voici mes compagnons : Fatina (les seins rebondirent à ce nom), Neeba (la copie-conforme de Sasuke leva les yeux), Utu (un cliquetis métallique résonna), et…heu…

-Kally ! Mon nom est Kally !!! Tu devrais le retenir depuis le temps ! s'énerva un jeune garçon aux oreilles d'elfe, une queue de cheval argentée, et deux mèches rebelles comme les antennes d'un cafard.

-Pardon, s'excusa candidement Jil le Héros. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Heu…Je suis le Hokage, dis-je encore peu convaincu que Jil soit véritablement un héros.

-Le quoi ?

-Le Hokage.

-Le Haut qu'à un guet ?

-Eh ?

Je le regardai avec un étonnement non dissimulé. C'était sûrement un crétin, mais de là à ne pas connaître le Hokage…A moins qu'il ne se moque de moi ?

-Jil, intervins alors Neeba, c'est le Roi de ce pays.

-Heu non…Je suis simplement le Hokage. Le Roi féodal c'est…

-Aaaaah ! Mais oui ! On en a entendu parler, je m'en rappelle ! s'exclama la blonde aux seins voyageurs.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Roi Haut qu'à un guet ! dit alors Jil en se mettant un genou en terre. Je ne vous avais pas identifié !

-J'ai pas mon kit de détective avec, fit Kally.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Boite de conserve.

-J'ai pas de briquet, fis-je au hasard de la conversation.

-J'ai pas d'alliance, avança Sasuke comme prétexte pour ne pas devoir se marier.

-J'ai pas de…Ah bah putain !!!

-Quoi ?

Nous nous sommes tous retourné vers Jil en nous attendant au pire (de la dérision).

-Nous n'avons pas de boudins ! dit-il alors d'un air paniqué. Sans eux, nous ne pourrons pas passer le Mont Va-Crever-Sitapa-De-Boudins !!!

-Mais, je pensais que nous en avions acheté à la boucherie du coin de Bourgourville, nota Kally.

-Oui, mais j'avais un peu faim hier soir, et j'ai pris ce que je trouvai…

Un long silence affligeant suivit. Sasuke me lança un regard d'alerte qui disait « Cassons-nous au plus vite leur bêtise est peut-être contagieuse ». Il n'était pas loin d'avoir tord au vu de notre précédente conversation. Pendant ce temps, la conversation prenait des airs de conquête navale façon artisanale.

-Si on trouve un cochon bien dodu, peut-être…

-Qui devrait le tuer ?

-Pas moi ! J'aime pas la vue du sang !

-Oh non ! On va pas tuer le joli petit cochon !

-On a qu'à en prendre un moche dans ce cas…

-Ah, heu ! fis-je souvint. Si vous voulez, nous ne sommes plus très loin d'Oni no Kuni, vous trouverez sûrement une boucherie dans le village proche de la côte, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Nous devons aussi nous y rendre alors…

-Oh ! C'est bien le Roi de ce pays ! dit Kally avec un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas le Roi, je suis le Hokage…

-Très bien ! Puisque le Roi nous y oblige, nous allons l'accompagner ! fit la troupe.

-Fait chier…siffla Sasuke en me lançant un regard assassin.

-Partons mes amis ! Une nouvelle quète nous attend !

-Vers l'infini et l'au-delàààààà !!!

Bon sang…Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que j'ouvre ma grande gueule… ? C'était clair et net : on arriverait pas d'ici demain au village, et en plus, d'ici là on serait tous devenu fous. T'a-t-il une femme qui veule d'un mari fou ?

Auteur : Si c'est un Sasuke, qu'il soit fou ou non…

Bah…Vaille que vaille…Je suis bien obligé d'admettre que c'est vrai, on ne verrait pas de grandes différences. Sasuke du m'entendre car il me lança un restant de bois pour le feu en plein sur la tête avant de me murmurer :

-Si jamais tu nous attire encore plus d'emmerdes que ça…je te tues.

Je pâlis devant son ton sérieux et sa lourde menace avant de suivre le reste de la troupe. Malgré cela, l'histoire démontrera que je ne peut pas m'empêcher de commettre des gaffes.

A suivre…

******

Alors ? Alors ? Ce chapitre a-t-il motivé mes feignasses préférées ? Aurez-vous le courage de me mettre une review ? Ou plutôt envie de me tuer pour écrire de telles inepties ? Dans l'un comme dans l'autre…

Il faut poster pour que je le sache ! XD

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Ô Compagnons et plaintes!

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : J'suis en retaaaaaard ! Et désolée aussi… TT-TT C'est ma faute c'est vrai, j'étais fatiguée la semaine dernière. Alors j'ai pas d'excuses, j'irais me faire fouetter dix fois par Zangdar.

Dans ce chapitre, pas grand-chose d'intéressant malheureusement. Néanmoins, la troupe continue d'avancer et c'est le principal. La (peut-être) futur fiancée de Sasuke se présentera bientôt, et là, on va rire…XD

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ô Compagnons et plaintes!**

_« Oni no Kuni avait été baptisé ainsi d'après les vieilles légendes qui racontaient que, de tout temps, le pays avait abrité les plus grands dé, les villages avaient toujours pu compter sur leur prêtresse et c'est ainsi que malgré les précenses monstrueuses, le pays avait pris de l'ampleur. On raconte tout de même que sans l'intervention de Konoha lors de guerre contre Moryou, la prêtresse n'aurait pas réussit à triompher de son ennemi. C'est pourquoi depuis, des ententes commerciales ont étés fixées ainsi que de nombreux traités entre les deux pays faisant d'Oni no kuni une terre riche et prospère. »_

-J'ai faim.

-Mange alors.

-J'ai froid.

-Prends une couverture.

-J'ai un caillou dans ma godasse.

-Ta gueule !

Nous retrouvons notre joyeuse compagnie en route pour Oni no Kuni afin de dégoter non seulement une femme pour Sasuke, mais aussi du boudin farcis pour que Jil et ses amis puisse traverser le Mont Va-Crever-Sitapa-De-Boudins !!!C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils traversaient maintenant une vallée marécageuse dans laquelle leurs bottes s'enfonçaient comme dans du beurre. Nous passerons les sempiternels remarques de la troupe pour faire un incroyable bond dans le temps et nous retrouver à…mais non, pas encore Oni no Kuni ! Seulement à la sortie des marécages.

-Et bien il était temps ! marmonna Sasuke.

-J'en peux pluuuuuus…me plaignis-je.

-Qui c'est qui a voulu emprunter la route ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jil.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec un tel air candide que personne n'osa lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke poussa un soupir audible et se remit en marche sans attendre qui que se soit. En secouant la tête, je me remis en route, et bientôt, la conversation avait repris. Elle portait sur la façon dont on nettoierais les bottes une fois arrivé en ville. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais les orteils figés par la boue, et Sasuke ne devait pas être mieux. Je regardai ses getas avec un sourire sadique. Il devait se geler avec ses pieds à l'air comme ça.

Malgré tout, je sentais une étrange présence : nous étions presque à la frontière d'Oni no Kuni, et il était probable que des ninjas nous suivaient. Je m'approchai de Sasuke mais avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, il hocha la tête :

-Oui, je l'ai sentit. Ça fait un moment déjà qu'il nous suit.

-Il ? demandais-je. Il est seul ?

-Oui, je ne sens pas d'autres présences.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-C'est toi, le Hokage. Non ? dit-il avec un air suffisant.

Je bouillais de rage tout en étant contraint d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

-Bon, on a qu'à attendre de voir. Nous serons bientôt à Oni no Kuni et se risquè à nous attaquer c'est risquer une guerre. Se serait vraiment stupi…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase qu'une douce mélodie résonna dans l'air et que je fermai les yeux en m'écroulant à terre comme le reste de la troupe.

-Rondoudou douuuu…Rondouuuu….

Après une sieste qui me sembla interminable, j'émergeai en me frottant les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Puis je vis Sasuke faire de même et en voyant son visage je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? dit-il en grognant.

-Ta…Ta tête-heu !!!

-Ah ? Donc il n'y a pas que toi.

-Quoi ?

Je jetai un regard aux alentours avant de remarquer que tout le restant du groupe avait de magnifique dessins peint à l'encre noir sur le visage. Des moustaches, des poils, des yeux, des onomatopées, des gribouillis furieux…

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fatina.

-On a été attaqué, répondit Sasuke. Visiblement l'ennemi a utilisé un puissant genjutsu pour nous plonger dans le sommeil.

Auteur : Un puissant genjutsu de Rondoudou…

On t'a pas sonné…Quoique si c'est pour se moquer de l'ermite…

-Quôôôôôôôôa ?!!! Mais c'est affreuuuuux !!!

-Nous sommes toujours en vie, c'est le plus important, dit Jil avec un sourire blanchit par le dentifrice White Plus.

-Voui…fit-elle avec un air de chaton.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais on va jamais arrivé à cette allure, dis-je. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à…heu…à…

Auteur : Perceval et Caradoc.

-Ouais ! On ressemble à Perceval et Caradoc !

-C'est qui ? demanda Boîte de Conserve.

-Heu…

-Allons-y ! cria Sasuke en me sauvant la mise.

La compagnie se remit en route avec une allure des plus singulière. Une fois arrivée à la frontière, je fus très heureux car le premier village n'était plus très loin et nous pourrions nous débarrasser de Jil et ses amis très bientôt.

Cependant, je constatai que les villageois à notre entrée, ne cessaient de nous lancer des coups d'oeils intrigués ou des sourires moqueurs. Exaspéré, je finis par demander à Sasuke pourquoi on nous dévisageait ainsi.

-Tu n'as qu'à nous regarder pour comprendre, crétin.

Alors en effet, couvert de boue, de piqures de moustiques, de feuilles, de dessins sur le visage, personne n'allait reconnaître le Hokage. On devait même se demander si on était humain. Ce dont je doutais fortement en regardant Boîte de Métal.

-Dans quel ville somme-nous ? demanda le mec qui ressemble à Sasuke.

-Nous sommes à Bourrinville, dis-je. Une petite cité qui accueil les ninjas postés dans la région. Nous devrions y être bien reçu.

-Tu crois ? demanda Sasuke alors que je lui rentrais dedans.

-Hein ?! fis-je en me massant le nez puis en nous découvrant encerclés par des anbus. « Ah heu ouais…C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le conditionnel. »

Le groupe nous menaçait de leurs armes et je sentis Jil dans mon dos qui me lança un regard en biais.

-Que faisons-nous votre altesse ?

-Je ne suis pas roi…soupirais-je. « Mais se serait bien de se tenir tranquille. »

-Très bien !

Il dégaina son épée.

-Nous allons donc nous battre !

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!!! hurlais-je malgré moi.

-Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……

Je vis les Fatina, Kally, Boîte de Conserve et Neeba sortir des lunettes de soleil d'on ne sait où tandis qu'une lumière bleu brillait plus intensément de minute en minute. Cela semblait provenir de l'épée de Jil mais je n'en suis pas sûre car j'ai du fermé les yeux.

-..iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic Bladeeeeee !!!!!!

J'entendis une immense détonation qui m'envoya gentiment promener comme une brindille. Alors que je me relevai en repoussant des plaques de bois je fus saisis d'un hoquet. Il ne restait plus rien de la ville. Disparue. Volatilisée.

-Aha ha ha…Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort…entendis-je Jil dire.

-MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?!!!

Je lui sautai dessus en l'attrapant par son armure.

-T'AS BOUSILLE LA VILLE ESPÈCE D'AHURIS !!! OU TU CROIS QU'ON VA PIEUTER MAINTENANT, HEIN !!! ET LA BOUFFE ?!!!

-Mais ! Heu ! Je ! Voulais ! Pas ! Faire ! Ça !

Incroyable qu'il arrive à parler alors que je le secouais comme un cocotier.

-Hoooo…Hokage-samaaaa…

Je me retournai et vis Sasuke qui arborait un nouveau sourire moqueur.

-Regarde autour de toi.

Je regardai donc, et je remarquai que toute la ville était là, en un seul morceau. Tout était intact, il n'y avait plus d'anbus mais c'était tout.

-Bah… ! fis-je.

-J'ai utilisé ma technique secrète, dit l'ermite pas si con que ça.

-Quelle technique secrète ?

-La technique « Rewrite ».

Un long blanc.

-J'aime pas quand tu te fous de ma gueule…dis-je alors machinalement.

-Vous me pardonnez Roi Haut qu'à un guet ? demanda Jil que je tenais encore entre mes mains.

-Greuh, bien obligé.

Voix off : Notre héros et son fidèle compagnon…

Sasuke : Tu parles !

Voix off : Hum ! Hum ! Notre héros et son compagnon purent enfin laissé Jil et ses amis derrière eux avec un grand soulagement. Ils espéraient bien ne plus perdre de temps car ils avaient hâte de rentrer au pays. Ils quittèrent Bourrinville après un bon bain, un repas, et un repos bien mérité, puis ils filèrent en douce pour ne plus croiser Jil. Ils marchèrent durant une journée entière avant d'arriver en terre sauvage…

-_Everybody hand's up ! Mata ashita no hero's come back ! Zujou kazoe yubioru count down ! Iku ze three two one, make some noise ! Hey yo mo tasho no risuku…_

-C'est drôlement chiant quand tu chantes, m'interrompis Sasuke.

-Faut dire que la conversation est drôlement chiante aussi.

-Quelle conversation ?

-C'est bien ce que je veux dire… dis-je en reprenant ma chanson.

-Attention !

Il me tira par la cape et je fus privé d'air durant un moment. Cela me sauva tout de même ma vie. Une boule de feu passa juste sous mon nez.

-Qu'est-ce…que c'est que ça ?

-Une boule de feu.

-Sans blague ! je voulais dire ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette créature ?

Nous nous sommes tournés d'un même mouvement pour observer un monstre de trois mètres recouvert d'écails vertes luisantes. Il avait trois longs cous, mais il lui manquait deux tête qui avaient dû être tranchées pars d'autres ninjas. La troisième nous lançait un regard perçant en soufflant furieusement des naseaux. Il avait une courte queue et des épines dorsales qui me faisaient penser à des broches.

-Aucune idée mais ça n'a pas l'air heureux de nous voir empiété sur son territoire, répondit Sasuke.

La créature se mit à gratter le sol prête à charger. Un nouveau combat nous attendait, avec l'un de ses nombreux monstres d'Oni no Kuni.

-On est dans la merde.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et une pseudo-fin à suspens ! XD Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aime bien, c'est toujours drôle à écrire. Même si on sait que c'est ridicule. Allez ! je fais un effort pour la semaine prochaine et pour faire plaisir à tout les motivés qui m'écriront une review !

Ja ne !


	5. La promesse de Naruto

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Yosh ! Le retour tant attendu ( même pas vrai malheureusement…) !

Cette fic part en queue de serpent ! Mais vu que je vous avais prévenu, je suppose que j'ai bien le droit de partir en vrille avec tout ce beau petit monde. D'ailleurs, attendez-vous à encore plus de délires dans les prochains chapitres (même s'ils ne sont pas encore écrit ! XD)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La promesse de Naruto

_« De nombreuses recherches démontrent que la prêtresse d'Oni no Kuni n'a pas une religion bien déterminée. Elle suit la doctrine de son cœur et la transmet ensuite à sa fille, de même que son pouvoir passe de génération en génération. Il semblerait que c'est ainsi que plus le temps avance, plus les prêtresse sont devenues puissantes. Elles s'emploient tout de même à servir leur peuple avant tout et font ainsi la renommée de leur pays.»_

-Bu-haaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est quoiiiiiii ?!

-Tiens-toi tranquille, imbécile !

En train de courrir, un monstre à nos trousses.

-Putain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous Sasuke ?!

-Tu crois que c'est facile avec toi qui me gêne sans cesse le chemin ? Oh et puis zut !

Je sentis une odeur de crâmer et me mit à hurler en me rendant compte que c'était mes cheveux qui flambaient. En même temps, un rugissement derrière mon dos confirma que la bestiole avait aussi été touchée.

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!!!

-C'est toi qui t'impatientais…

A bout de souffle, nous fîmes une pause en haut d'une branche. En me retournant je constatai que la bête ne devait plus nous inquiéter. Et pour cause, elle était carbonisée.

-T'y as pas été de main morte, fis-je tout en étant un peu admiratif.

-Fallait bien, sinon elle risquait de nous faire cuire aussi vite.

-Haaa ! Mais avec tout ça, regaaaaarde !

Sasuke se retourna dans la direction que pointai du doigt et il fit aussi tôt la grimace. Nous étions arriver au palais de la prêtresse. Déjà, les pèlerins se massaient aux portes pour recevoir prémonitions, bénédictions et autres, en écrasant quiconque osait passer devant sa propre place. Je regardai le spectacle en me disant qu'au moins, nous n'aurions pas à faire la file. Je n'étais quand même pas Hokage pour rien.

-On est enfin arrivé ! m'exclamais-je. Allez ! Allez ! Sasuke ! Dépêche-toi de te marier qu'on en finisse !

-Me fais pas chier…

Il ne semblait visiblement plus aussi enthousiaste qu'au début de notre voyage. Dommage pour lui ! Mais j'avais un ordre de Sakura, et il valait mieux m'y tenir parce qu'aussi non je risquais ma propre peau.

Sur ce, nous avons parcouru les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient de l'enceinte du palais et nous sommes entré (non pas par la porte, mais par les hauteurs) avant de nous annoncé auprès d'un serviteur qui passait là et qui semblait effaré de voir le Hokage débarqué ainsi. Il obéit tout de même prestement et nous avons donc patienté dans le hall. Sasuke avait une mine renfrognée alors que je souriais de plus en plus souvent. Bientôt, le serviteur suivit de trois autres et d'une prêtresse vinrent nous retrouver. Ils nous prièrent de les suivre car ils allaient nous conduire à Shion qui désirait nous recevoir immédiatement. Je n'avais pas encore annoncer le but de ma visite mais bon..Ce n'était qu'un détail.

Nous passâmes dans d'étranges couloirs ornés de tapisseries aux couleurs vives et de lampions projetant une effrayante lumière rouge. Je reconnaissais là le caractère excentrique de Shion mais Sasuke semblait ne pas être rassuré par ma remarque. C'est sûr qu'entre son cabanon et ce palace, il y avait une marge de différence.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une lourde porte de chêne où les serviteurs nous prièrent de patienter un instant. Ils demandèrent aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes, et c'est dans un bruit mécanique que je pû enfin pénétrer dans la pièce principale. Un tapis verticale bleu nous indiquait la direction à suivre, menant directement à la maîtresse des lieux. La pièce était en soi assez vide mais les tentures qui masquaient encore le visage de mon amie étaient roses, alors que les cousins sur lesquels elle reposait étaient orange.

-Te voilà enfin, Naruto-kun…

Je souris en découvrant le visage de la prêtresse. Elle n'avait presque pas changé : un peu mûri, son visage était maintenant celui d'une femme, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux violet. Sa tenue blanche était des plus simples malgré le collier qui renfermait la clochette contenant son immense pouvoir. Elle sourit à son tour.

-Yo ! Ca faisait un bail Shion-chan ! dis-je.

Un peu en retrait, Sasuke dévisageait la scène d'un air boudeur. Shion se leva sans lui prêter attention et me sauta brusquement dessus. Je ne dû la sauvegarde à mon équilibre qu'à son faible poids tellement je fus surpris.

-Tu es donc enfin venu tenir ta promesse ! dit-elle le visage enfouit dans mon cou.

-Hein ? Quelle promesse ?

Elle releva le visage et me fixa, un air faussement sévère.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! Notre promesse d'il y a cinq ans !

-Hé ?

Voyant que je semblait ne pas comprendre, elle soupira, puis me regardant dans les yeux :

-La promesse de m'aider à transmettre mon pouvoir à la prochaine prêtresse.

Je réfléchis, mais ma mémoire étant courte, je fis semblant de comprendre.

-Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Et bien, tu as donc besoin de mon aide ? Que dois-je faire, dis-moi ?

-Me faire un enfant, bien entendu.

-Un enfant, bien entendu.

Un silence avant que brusquement, la lumière magique de mon unique neurone ne s'allume.

-TE FAIRE QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!!

Derrière Sasuke commençait à toussoter pour dissimuler son rire alors que Shion semblait on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Voyons, tu as dit que tu allais m'aider à transmettre mes pouvoirs, non ? Et bien pour ça, il me faut un enfant, et je veux qu'il soit de toi ! Tu dois donc prendre tes responsabilités et me faire un enfant.

-Mais ! Mais !

Derrière, entre deux hoquets, Sasuke murmura que ça allait surement plaire à Sakura ce qui me fit pâlir en imaginant la réaction de mon épouse légitime.

-Shion-sama !

Une des prêtresse s'était avancée, l'air confuse vers sa maîtresse.

-Shion-sama, vous ne devriez pas réagir ainsi, cela ne convient pas à votre statut. Qui plus est, le Hokage est déjà marié vous savez…

-Et bien ? Cela l'empêche-t-il de tenir son ancienne promesse ?

-Vous ne croyez pas que sa femme serait en colère contre vous ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Cela va contribuer à aider notre pays et cela me rendra heureuse.

Visiblement, elle ne démordait pas de son idée. Énervé par la conduit de l'ermite, je décidai de passer immédiatement à l'action.

-Shion, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider dans ce sens-là. Sakura-chan me tuerait si j'osais même te toucher…Par contre, je suis sûr que mon ami Sasuke serait ravi de t'aider.

Le dit ami s'étouffa tandis que la prêtresse posait ses yeux sur lui.

-Ah…Vraiment ? dit-elle.

Sasuke me lança un regard brûlant de haine et je lui fis la grimace alors que Shion s'approchait de lui pour mieux l'observer.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal…Mais ce n'est pas lui qui à tenter de détruire tout le village avec l'akatsuki ?

-Heu…

-Et qui a tenté de t'assassiner à plusieurs reprises ?

-Ben…

-Et qui vit maintenant en exile ?

-C'est que…

-Non.

De dépit, je failli pleurer alors que Sasuke poussait un audible soupir de soulagement.

-Je veux un enfant de toi et de personne d'autre !

-Tu ne veux _vraiment pas_ épouser Sasuke ?

-Non.

-D'accord, ça me va ! lança Sasuke. On rentre ?

-Non, on doit continuer la liste de Sakura-chan…dis-je. La prochaine personne vit à Suna et je ne la connais pas mais bon…Il faut y aller.

Nous étions sur le point de partir lorsque j'entendis une voix hurler :

-GARDES ! Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! Cet homme est à moi !!!

-Héééééééééé ?!!!

Auteur : Et c'est ainsi que les deux compères s'enfuirent avec à leurs trousses, la garde de la prêtresse. C'est vraiment bucolique.

On ne t'as pas sonné ! Ecris et tais-toi ! Gyaaaaaah ! C'était quoi ça ? Ils nous balançent des sortilèges ces cons ! Fait chier !!! Tout ça à cause de Sasuke ! J'me vengeraaaaaaaais !!!

Auteur : C'est pas la réplique de Saséoké ?*

_A suivre…_

* * *

*Je n'ai pas fait de faute de nom ! Saséoké est le nom de Sasuke dans la parodie intitulée Naruzozo. ^^

Et nous voici à la fin de ce chapitre ! J'peux avoir des reviews s'iou plait ? J'ai été sage et j'ai posté le chapitre de la semaine à temps. J'peux ? J'peux ?

Petite voix qu'à toujours raison : On dirait une gamine.

Mais-heu ! Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse à la semaine prochaine !

Ja ne !


	6. Sauvez par une anguille!

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Ohayô mina-saaaaan !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! (Si, si, c'est vrai, même que les autres n'en pouvaient plus de m'entendre répéter « Ouaiiis ! J'ai eu des reviews !!! ») D'ailleurs, pour le coup, je vous ai écrit la suite, même si j'ai été pas mal occupé cette semaine. Par contre c'est peut-être un peu court, désolée.

Pas grand-chose d'intéressant ici, mais tout n'est pas drôle quand on voyage. Enfin, celon les points de vue…XD

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Sauvez par une anguille ?!! 

_« Parmi tout les déserts, celui de Suna est sans conteste le plus grand. Sur 450 000 000 km², seuls 97 000 000 km² sont habitables. Le reste n'est composé que de pierres sèches et d'étendues arides ou rien ne peut pousser. Si l'on devait le comparer à un pays terrien, se serait celui de la Russie. Malgré tout, les relations avec Konoha ont énormément aidé à accroître la puissance du pays, et les irrigations sont maintenant légions. »_

Voix off : Dans une plaine aride, deux silhouettes se découpent sous un soleil de plomb. Elle portent des capes qui les protègent du sable qui tente à chaque instants de les étouffer. Des lunettes de soleil cachent leurs yeux mais les voix sont reconnaissables entre mille.

Quoi ? Vous doutiez que ce soit nos deux héros ?

-Raaaaaah ! J'ai chauuuuuud !!!

-Ferme-la et économise ta salive si tu veux pas mourir déshydrater.

Nous étions dans le désert de Suna. Après avoir échappé à nos poursuivants, nous avions traversé la frontière d'Oni no Kuni pour passer par Konoha, Kusa, et enfin Suna. Nous avions fait quelques courtes pauses durant lesquelles nous nous étions procuré des vivres mais aussi un équipement plus confortable pour une longue traversée de désert. Les seules fois où je m'étais rendu chez le Kazekage j'avais eu des guides. Maintenant nous étions…

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'est paumés…Tout ça à cause du Hokage qui pensait se souvenir du chemin.

-Mais-heu ! C'est pas ma faute ! Il y a eu un éboulement de terrain et je reconnais plus le paysage !

-Un éboulement de terrain ? Dans le désert ?

-Exactement !

Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciels. Il devait sûrement se demander dans quel pétrin il était. En train de chercher une fiancé, avec son rival, dans un désert désagréable, complètement perdu. Heu ouais, vu comme ça…C'était normal qu'il soit pas de bonne humeur…

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On repart chercher un guide ? demanda-t-il.

-Bah moi je veux bien mais…

-Mais ?

-Tu te souviens de la direction pour Konoha ?

Sasuke me dévisagea longuement sans rien dire, puis il me tourna le dos et dit :

-Bah, on a pas besoin d'un guide ! C'est du temps perdu !

-Haaa…Donc, il a aussi oublié…

-Dépêche-toi au lieu de marmonner dans ton coin !

Je le rattrapai et marchai à sa hauteur. La chaleur était pesante, et nos réserves d'eau allait en s'amenuisant. Cependant, j'espérai tomber sur une patrouille de Suna et leur demander au moins la direction. Pas la peine de leur demander de nous accompagner ! Dés que j'aurais décliner mon identité, ils le feraient d'eux-même.

Auteur : Il se la pète pas un peu le Hokage…

Et la scribe ? Elle s'amuse bien à se foutre de ma gueule ? Je lui rappellerais que c'est moi qui la paye et qu'elle ferait mieux de continuer à écrire !

Alors nous avons marché encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il fallut bien s'arrêter. La température était vite descendue et je me dépêchai de demander à Sasuke de faire du feu. Grâce à beaucoup de gémissements, il finit par nous faire une jolie petite boule de feu qui me brûla encore une mèche de cheveux. Bon, après l'avoir emmerdé pendant une demi-heure pour qu'il fasse un feu, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre…

Nous avons installé notre petit camp de base, puis je me suis couché dans mes couvertures. La nuit était claire et je pouvais compter les étoiles. Puis, le silence commençant à me peser (et surtout qu'une de mes petites voix criait sans cesse « Y'a un blaaaaaanc ») je finis par regarder où était Sasuke.

Il n'était plus là.

-Sasuke ?

Je me redressai sur mes couettes en regardant autour de moi. Pas de traces de l'ermite. J'essayai de l'appeler encore une fois, plus fort.

-Sasuke !

Ne le voyant pas répondre à mon appel en brave petit toutou qu'il devrait être, je me levai et commençai à chercher sans trop m'éloigner du camp.

-Sasuke !!! Sasuke !!! Oh héééééé ! Sasuke !!!

Je n'obtint aucune réponse et commençai à me faire du souçi. Serait-il possible que…non ! Il ne m'aurait pas planter là ! Il ne se serait pas défilé de notre mission capitale ! (à savoir lui trouver une femme) Il n'aurait pas laissé son Hokage, que dis-je, son meilleur ami dans un pays ennemi ! Bon, c'était un pays allié mais c'est du pareil au même…

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!

Panique à bord.

-SASUKEEE !!! SASUKE PUTAIN RÉPONDS ABRUTIT !!! CRÉT….

-Ouiiii ?

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Uchiha qui me faisait un horrible sourire.

-Vas-y, termine ta phrase, dit-il d'une voix douce lourde de menaces.

-Heu…Laquelle ?

-La dernière.

-Cré…Crénom de Dieu ? dis-je en évitant de trop penser « Crétin fini d'ermite pourri de la montagne perdue ».

Sasuke se contenta de cela en faisant un un mouvement dédaigneux. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais toujours en colère et décidai de me passer les nerfs d'une autre façon.

-T'étais où ?

-Parti pisser, pourquoi ? Tu voulais me tenir la main ?

-T'aurais pu me prévenir !

-T'avais peur tout seul dans le noir ? Pardon, la prochaine fois, je t'emmènerais avec moi.

Je me retins de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule avec difficulté devant son air moqueur. Qui disparut brusquement alors qu'une lame froide se posait sur ma gorge.

-Qu'est ce que nous avons là ?

Je déglutit avec difficulté tandis que Sasuke se relevait vivement, une main glissé dans sa poche à kunai, l'autre prête à saisir l'ennemi à la gorge.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? Tu reconnais même plus un allié ? Ton séjour loin de Konoha ne t'auras vraiment rien appris.

Je vis soudain l'autre enlevé ce qui devait être sa capuche et Sasuke ouvrir de grands yeux, puis poussé un léger soupir. La main qui me menaçait se retira et je levai les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de Kankurô, le frère du Kazekage.

-C'est quoi ces manières d'acceuillir le Hokage ?! m'exclamais-je, vexé.

-Bah, vous criiez tellement fort que je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant, répondit-il. En plus ça a marché. Je n'aurais jamais crû que oseriez baisser votre garde à ce point.

-On aurait dû te tuer sans même savoir ton identité ? demanda Sasuke.

-C'est toujours mieux que de perdre le Hokage.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une grosse perte.

-DE QUOI ?!

-Et puis il est très bruyant…Vas-y, je t'en prie, rapporte sa tête au Kazekage.

-Mon frère ne serait malheureusement pas très heureux de n'avoir que sa tête. Je crois même qu'il ferait tomber la mienne puis la tienne pour ce geste.

Je me sentis sourire. Au moins Gaara était un ami sur lequel je pouvais réellement compter ! Pas comme un certain traître à la nation qui avait tenté de me trucider à plusieurs reprises…

-Dommage, répondit Sasuke. Sa mort aurait annulé la mission.

-Peut-être, dis-je en intervenant enfin, mais tu aurais été forcé d'épouser Sakura après ça. En compensation de l'échec de la mission.

Sasuke sembla enfin comprendre et jugea qu'il serait peut-être bon pour lui de ne pas me voir périr tout de suite. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir trouvé sa futur épouse.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? finit par demander Kankurô.

J'entrepris alors de lui expliquer comment Sakura avait décidé de trouver une femme à Sasuke, notre départ de Konoha pour Oni no Kuni avec la précieuse liste, l'échec avec la prêtresse, notre arrivée à Suna, comment nous avions perdu notre route, et bla bla bla. A la fin, Kankurô éclata de rire.

-Je veux bien vous conduire au village, mais à la condition que je puisse raconter cette histoire à ma sœur quand je la verrais !

-Mais si tu le lui dit, Shikamaru serait aussi courant ! protestais-je.

-C'est soit ça, soit vous rester ici à vous chamailler.

Après une réunion de guerre entre moi et Sasuke, nous avons accepté, plié bagage, et reprit la route avec notre guide. En cours de route, moi qui n'aimait pas les silences, je commençai à questionner le ninja du désert.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ?

-J'étais en mission.

-En mission de quoi ?

-Mission secrète.

-De quel genre ?

-Du genre qu'on ne raconte pas au chef d'un autre village.

C'est sûr, la conversation était serrée…

-N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir après qui vous venez chercher…dit soudainement Kankurô.

-Heu…Son nom est sur la liste de Sakura qui est dans mon sac à dos.

-Oui ?

-J'ai la flemme de le chercher.

-Moi j'ai la flemme de te frapper, ajouta Sasuke.

Je lui flanquai un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Ben moi pas !

-Chidori nagashi !!!

-Gyaaaaah ! Espèce d'anguille éléctrique ! Prends-ça ! Rasengan !

-Ha ! Réplique : Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu !

-Qu'est ce que…Mais arrêter ! Vous aller réussir à crâmer tout le désert ! Waaaah !

-Bwaaaaaaaah ! Je brûleeeeee !

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !!!

_A suivre…_

* * *

Si c'est pas pathétique…XD

Enfin, il faut le faire ! Crâmer un désert ! Mais bon, rien n'est impossible pour nos deux ninjas ! C'est pareil que pour les Get Backers (anguille électrique = Ginji). En plus grave peut-être…

Sur ce : Review ? Ou pas ? Ou bien vous avez pas lu et vous ne pouvez pas savoir ?

Ja neeee !


	7. Pasellelà!

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Ce chapitre est dédié à ma Pa-chan.

Je suis affreusement en retaaaaaaard-heu ! Mais j'ai eu une sacrée mauvaise semaine ! Pour tout dire, je suis absolument désespérée dans ma vie et j'ai découvert que mon studio avait des cafards. J'vous dis pas la joie…C'est pourquoi il m'a fallu plus de temps pour vous écrire un chapitre joyeux et anti-dépressif parce que oui, ça sert à aussi à rendre heureux de lire.

Voilàààà ! Découvrez donc vite qui sera peut-être la future épouse de Sasuke !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Pas-elle-là !

_« Il était de notoriété public que le Kazekage était aussi un jinchuuriki possédant le bijuu de Tanuki. Malgré le fait évident que l'identité des jinchuurikis devait être dissimulée, le Kazekage actuel avait déjà trop fait parler de lui par ces précédents faits, aussi bien à Suna qu'à Konoha. De plus, l'akatsuki s'en était déjà pris à lui et avait tenté de l'assassiner. Cependant, à la défaite du sombre groupuscule, les bijuus devant être à nouveau confinés dans des hôtes, le Kazekage avait librement choisit de redevenir un jinchuuriki. Il était depuis grandement estimé par le peuple, mais aussi considéré comme un modèle de bravoure.»_

C'est bon gré, mal gré, un visage grognon affiché, et des habits roussis par le feu, que nous sommes arrivés à Suna. Les habitants y étaient plus rudes, habitués au dur climat du désert, mais on découvrait tout de même en eux une bonté sans faille. Je pouvais le certifié car je connaissais bien le Kazekage, Kankurô son bras droit, Temari, et heu…c'est tout. J'avais connu Oba-sama aussi tout de même, mais elle était morte pour sauver Gaara.

Sasuke tirait à nouveau la tronche à l'idée d'approcher d'un nouveau danger (c.à.d. une femme à marié) et ne pipait pas un mot. Par contre, Kankurô ne s'arrêtait pas et donc, ça comblait les blancs en soit. Sauf que…c'était légèrement barbant.

-…note quand même qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à remodeler Karasu après ce qu'avaient fait les ninjas d'ôto. Mais j'ai plutôt bien réussit mon coup parce que j'ai placé de nouveaux pièges et contrairement à Kuroari, il est beaucoup plus rapide, même si j'aurais voulu faire mieux. En fait, j'avais en tête de réussir à combiner des kunais empoisonnés avec des fils translucides qui auraient fait une excellente diversion, mais je n'ai pas complètement réussit parce que, lors du test, les fils finissaient toujours par faire dévier les kunais qui n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. J'ai donc renoncé, et à la place, j'ai choisit de…

-GAARA ! m'exclamais-je en courant vers lui pour fuir Kankurô.

C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn qui se retourna lentement, comme s'il avait depuis longtemps été mis au courant de ma présence chez lui – ce qui devait être le cas par ailleurs – et me sourit.

-Hokage-sama, c'est un honneur de vous savoir ici.

-Bah voyons ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! On est potes, non ?

Il sourit en me tendant la main que je serrai sans aucune hésitationᵃ. Derrière moi, Kankurô arrivait, suivit de Sasuke qui traînait les pieds. C'était la première fois depuis l'attaque de Konoha qu'ils se revoyaient. Durant la fin de la guerre contre akatsuki, Sasuke avait été mis aux fers, et n'avait donc pas vu les jinchuurikis.

-Tu as beaucoup travaillé pour obtenir le titre de Hokage, c'est donc avec plaisir que je te nomme ainsi.

Je partis d'un grand rire satisfait avant de lui retourner le compliment. Peu à peu, Gaara sembla remarquer la présence de Sasuke. Il le salua d'une voix parfaitement neutre, ce à quoi Sasuke répondit d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

-Tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles quand tu sauras pourquoi ils sont venu ! s'exclama Kankurô en saluant son frère.

Le Kazekage jeta un regard interrogateur dans ma direction tandis que Kankurô l'accompagnait vers son palais.

Un peu plus tard, une fois assis devant son bureau, il nous demanda de lui expliquer la raison de notre visite. Je commençai mon récit sans omettre un détail et ce jusqu'à notre retrouvaille avec Kankurô. Son visage resta parfaitement impassible tandis que son bras droit se retenait péniblement d'éclater de rire.

A la fin, il posa ses mains sur son bureau et me demanda :

-Et donc ? Qui cherchez-vous ?

-Et bien…dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac. D'aprs la liste de Sakura-chan elle s'appelle…ah ! Voilà ! C'est…

-GAARAAA… !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée tandis qu'une personne (une fille d'après sa voix) fonçait vers le bureau du Kazekage…avant de s'effondrer à terre.

-Ouille ! Raaah ! T'avais pas dit que tu allais bouger cette carpette là ?

-C'est un tapis, répondit Gaara.

-Oui, bon, dit-elle en se relevant. C'est pareil.

Elle se tourna alors vers nous. Elle avait des cheveux longs bouclés de couleur auburn et des yeux marrons. Son nez retroussé était constellé de tâche de rousseur sur lequel elle releva d'une main experte ses lunettes qui avaient osé se mettre de travers.

-C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

-C'est le Hokage, il vient de Konoha. C'est aussi un ami, conclut Gaara.

La jeune fille piqua un fard et fit plusieurs courbettes précipitées en répétant « Pardon, pardon, je ne savais pas ! ».

-Mais non, ce n'est rien, dis-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? demanda Kankurô.

-Ah oui ! Je voulais…

Un silence.

-Je voulais quoi ? Raaah…Zut ! J'ai oublié !

-Comme d'habitude, soupira Kankurô.

-Bah, c'est pas grave, je repasserais quand je saurais. A tout à l'heure Gaara !

Et elle fila comme elle était venue, un bruit de chute suivant derrière elle.

-Ca alors ! m'exclamais-je. C'était qui ?

-C'est la femme de Gaara, répondit Kankurô.

-Oui, bien sûr…Attends, quoi ?! Tu ne plaisante pas ?!

Je regardai Gaara qui fit non de la tête.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'épouser ?

-C'est déjà fait.

-J'ai pas été invité ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Je restai muet quelques instant. Je n'aurais jamais penser à imaginer Gaara marier. Surtout qu'elle semblait cruche tout de même…

-Écoute, dis Gaara, pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à dîner ce soir.

-Gaara, je ne suis pas sûr que…commença son frère.

-Kankurô, j'ai une dette envers Naruto.

Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport entre de la bouffe et une dette mais visiblement Kankurô oui, puisqu'il n'émit plus aucune objection. Nous nous sommes levés car le Kazekage avait encore du travail et Kankurô nous tira dehors avant de nous abandonner dans nos chambres pour cette nuit. Ce moment-là, la bouche de Sasuke sembla se délier :

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je sais pas pour toi mais moi je vais prendre une douche et me reposer avant le dîner. J'ai du sable dans mon calbut…

-Tu ne penses qu'à bouffer…Je parlais de notre mission, crétin.

-Ah ça…Ben t'es pressé ?

-Non.

-Alors lâche-moi.

Sur ce, je partis pour la salle de bain où je vidais mes vêtements de leur sable dans un endroit adapté ( à Suna, ils avaient sûrement l'habitude) puis je pris une douche bien chaude qui eut le don de me relaxer. Je nettoyais ensuite mes vêtements et les mit à sécher. Heureusement que j'avais des fringues de rechanges !

Une fois prêt, je sortis. Sasuke n'était plus là, à mon grand soulagement. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et admirai le plafond où de nombreuses rosaces s'entre-mêlaient. Je dû m'endormir parce que quand j'ouvrai les yeux, il faisait presque nuit. Je m'assis sur les draps et tirai sur mes habits frippés.

La porte claque doucement. Me retournant, je découvris Sasuke qui entrait sur la pointe des pieds. Il était étrangement vêtu de son ancienne tenue ; un kimono blanc, des chausses noirs et mauves reliées par une corde, et des getasᵇ.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces fringues ?

-Je n'en n'avais pas d'autres de rechanges. Plus important, tu es réveillé ?

-Non, je parle dans mon sommeil…le raillais-je.

Il s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit sans un bruit. Je me demandai si c'était ses talents de ninjas ou s'il le faisait juste pour m'agacer. Dans le deuxième cas c'était réussit.

-Dis Naruto…

-Quoi ? dis-je en baillant.

-Je n'ai…pas vraiment…pas vraiment envie de me trouver une femme…

-Ca j'avais remarqué. Mais t'aurais dû le dire à Sakura-chan au lieu de lui dire « amen ».

-Je le sais bien mais elle m'aurait demandé pourquoi…

-Et alors ?

-Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

-T'avais qu'à lui mentir !

Je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Sasuke continuait de me parler sans me regarder, et l'obscurité me gênait. Je ne parvenais pas à deviner son expression. De plus, je n'étais pas doué pour donner des conseils, et d'habitude, Sasuke ne me parlait pas aussi franchement. D'où le malaise.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour tromper les autres.

-Ah ouais ? Parce que tu nous as bien eu quand t'as trahis tout le village pour rejoindre akatsuki !

Je me rendis compte de ma bêtise au moment où Sasuke se retournait pour me ficher un coup de poing dans la figure…que je n'avais pas volé. Je me renversai sur le lit la douleur réchauffant ma joue tandis que le Uchiha se jetait sur moi pour me donner un nouveau coup qui me déchira la lèvre. Je sentis le sang coulé le long de mon menton et compris qu'il était toujours aussi puissant qu'avant. S'il me frappait encore, ça risquait de mal tourner. L'horreur se dessinait pourtant sur son visage, cédant vite place à la panique.

Nous restâmes à nous dévisager un moment avant que ma voix anti-blanc ne me pousse à agir :

-Ca y est ? T'es calmé ?

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Oui, mais je l'avais mérité aussi. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je veux dire…Je ne le pensais pas. Vraiment pas. C'est sortit comme ça.

Il ne dit rien mais sa main serra les draps de lit qui se froissèrent brutalement. Il était au bord des larmes et…

Auteur : Eh ho ! C'est pas un peu pour discréditer Sasuke tout ça là ? J'le vois mal regretter son geste, et encore moins s'excuser ou être au bord des larmes !

Heu…

Auteur : Et puis cette phrase aussi ! « L'horreur se dessinait pourtant sur son visage, cédant vite place à la panique. » C'est n'importe quoi !

Pas du tout ! Bon, un peu exagéré peu être…Disons juste qu'il a regarder le sang coulé. On aurait dit qu'il regrettait son geste.

Auteur : Ou alors c'est un sadique qui adore la vue du sang.

Ou un vampire… ! T'imagine ça ! Merde ! Il aurait pu boire mon sang pendant la nuit ?!

Auteur : Tu crois ? Mais t'aurais sentit ses crocs, non ?

On m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient te tuer sans que tu le saches dans ton sommeil…

Auteur : C'est vrai, dans les bouquins d'Anne Rice, les vampires te sucent le sang comme s'ils te faisaient un suçon.

Beuuuurk… !!!

Pa-chan : Heu…Vous êtes pas supposé raconter l'histoire… ?

[interruption momentanée]

Auteur : Et donc, je m'en retourne écrire, même si je trouve qu'au final ce passage est pas si mal, on dirait du shonen-aï. On le laisse comme ça ?

Ben ouais, allons-y ! Plus j'ai de fans mieux c'est ! Hé hé hé ! Les yaoistes sont un gros potentiels ! Bons, je vais donc te raconter la suite, écris correctement.

Auteur : Oui chef !

Sasuke s'était relevé, satisfait de voir mon visage endommagé, alors que je frottais ma joue endolorie. Mieux valait ne pas entamé un combat dans le palais du Kazekage. Sakura-chan m'aurait étripé en disant que j'avais ruiné nos efforts pour établir des rapports de paix entre nos villages…De toutes façons, un garde vint nous voir pour dire que le Kazekage souhaitait savoir si nous étions prêt. Je répondis que lui et il nous somma de la suivre.

C'est ainsi que je quittai la chambre pour retrouver les lueurs tamisées des couloirs. Les murs étaient ocres, mais les grandes fenêtres ouvraient sur la nuit étoilée d'un bleu marin fendue des torches qui brillaient dans les maisons voisines. Le garde n'était pas bavard malheureusement, et malgré le bruit de nos pas, je me mis à chantonner pour combler le silence :

-A wimba wee, a wimba wee, a wimba wee, a wimba wee, a wimba wee, a wimba wee, dans la jungle, terrible jungle, le lion est mort ce soiiiir, tout est calme dans le village, le….

-Naruto ? appella Sasuke.

-Oui ?

-Ta gueule.

-Mais j'menuuuuuuies !!!

-Si tu ne te tais pas, je vais dire à Sakura la promesse que tu as faite à une certaine prêtresse et elle se chargera de te réduire en charpie.

Bon point pour lui. Mauvais pour moi. Je me contraint au silence et demandai gentiment à la voix anti-blanc d'aller voir ailleurs. Ce qu'elle fit parce que si je mourais, elle aussi, et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans une pièce assez large ou était déjà dressé une table de façon simple. Je humai un léger fumet alléchant qui m'était pourtant inconnu. Je souris à l'avance lorsque Gaara apparut habillé d'une tenue simple de blanc et d'une écharpe.

-J'espère que vous avez su vous reposer, dit-il.

-Plus que ! dis-je. Et je meure de faim !

Gaara nous offrit un verre d'alcool de son pays et nous trinquâmes tout les trois. La boisson était sucrée mais pas assez forte pour nous saouler ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Demain nous devrions chercher encore…

-Ah ce propos, tu ne m'as pas dit qui vous cherchiez, dit Gaara.

-C'est vrai, on a été interrompu, dis-je en réfléchissant. Je me souviens quand même de son nom.

-Un vrai miracle, nota Sasuke.

-Si je la connais, je t'aiderais à la trouver, fit Gaara.

-Elle s'appelle Shyna, tu la connais ?

-Quoi ? dit Gaara dont la voix s'étrangla. Shyna ?

-Heu oui…

Il s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

-Shyna Peresu ?

-Heu oui…

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veut ? dit-il en s'approchant encore plus.

-Ben…La marier à Sasuke…

-Qui te dit qu'elle est d'accord ? questionna Gaara en s'approchant toujours plus à chaque questions.

-Heu…

-De toutes façon, ça n'ira pas !

-Ah…

-Pas question qu'il s'en approche !

-C'est que…

-Le repas est prêt !!! Ben qu'est ce que tu fais à coller le Hokage comme ça Gaara ? Tu veux bien ne pas l'étriper ? J'ai fait à manger pour dix, et tu sais que je n'aime pas jeter la nourriture !

Gaara se recula enfin et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Il était vraiment effrayant quand il voulait…

-Shyna, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui.

-Quoi ? Mais je t'ai dit que je ferais attention et que je me tiendrais bien et tout et tout ! Je t'ai promis de ne pas déclencher un nouvel incident diplomatique !

-Pas de lui, l'autre.

Elle regarda Sasuke qui avait une tête hilare devant la situation.

-De toutes façon, il a l'air chiant…

-Quant à moi, je ne compte pas l'épouser, elle est bien trop cruche, répliqua-t-il.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de cruche…menaça Gaara.

-Bouhouhou….Je suis une cruche, je saiiiiiis…Mais j'men fous, je connais bien pire.ͨ

-Et si on mangeait ?

Réunis autour d'un plat gigantesque constitué de grain, de scampis, de moules, de pieuvres, de calamar,de lapin, de poulet, de crevettes, de poivrons, de haricots, et de…

-C'est une paella ! dit joyeusement Shyna, le femme de Gaara qui ne serait jamais celle de Sasuke.

-Ch'est chuper bon !

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, morfale.

-Ca me fait très plaisir !

Gaara qui s'était calmé une fois la situation expliquée, mangeait calmement, tandis que Shyna nous racontait comment elle avait fini par se marier avec celui qu'elle aimait en cachette depuis longtemps. En fait, c'est surtout grâce à des cookies, et des gâteau au chocolat qu'elle a réussit à séduire le Kazekage dont toutes les filles étaient folles.

-T'aime le chocolat Gaara ?! m'exclamais-je.

-Seulement celui de Shyna.

-C'est gentil, dit-elle en rougissant joliment.

-C'est pas très viril…ͩ

-Dites donc Hokage, vous devriez dire à votre gros nul que se moquer du mari d'une femme est dangereux pour la santé…

-Il devrait le savoir pourtant…En connaissant Sakura-chan…

Shyna rit aux éclats (on lui avait raconté comment Sakura avait écrabouiller Sasori à la force de ses poings) et Sasuke fit la moue, ce qui me permit de rire aussi.

La soirée se passa très bien donc, et au final, je fus rassasié, grâce au moelleux au chocolat absolument délicieux de Shyna. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas de femme, mais la liste de Sakura n'était pas encore terminée. Gaara nous promis de nous fournir un guide pour demain ainsi que des vivres. Au final, je trouvai Shyna fort sympathique (même si elle avait réussit à renverser trois fois la bouteille d'alcool, et manqué de tomber avec le plateau de moelleux) et elle décida de nous faire du chocolat pour demain.

Lorsque nous fûmes au point où la fatigue nous fait dire n'importe quoi parce que le neurone à grillé, nous sommes allés nous coucher. Mine de rien, j'avais la tête légère à force d'alcool et je tanguais un peu. Je fus heureux t'atteindre mon lit où je me laissai tomber de fatigue. Je me serais directement endormis si une autre masse ne m'était pas tombée dessus.

-Sasukeee…Je suis trop fatigué pour me battre…

-Qui a dit que j'avais envie de me battre ?

Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque je le vis sourire de façon sournoise et qu'il passa sa langue dans mon cou.

-Héééééééééééé ?!!!

**A suivre…**

* * *

ᵃ : Clin d'œil au moment où Naruto quitte le village après avoir sauvé Gaara. A ce moment-là, il hésite à serrer sa main.

ᵇ : Chaussures d'entraînement faites de bois ressemblant à ce que nous appelons des tongs.

ͨ : En l'occurrence, il s'agit de moi et de mon crétinisme délirant. XD

ͩ : Au Japon, aimer des sucreries est un signe de féminité. On considère que c'est plus pour les femmes ou les jeunes filles. Les hommes comme Sasuke n'aime pas les sucreries d'où sa remarque.

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Voilà qui devraient ravire les fans de yaois ! Par contre, que les anti-yaoistes ne soient pas sur le point de me trucider : le prochain chapitre devrait hautement les rassurés.

Disons que c'est donnant-donnant.

En attendant, je vais poursuivre ma lutte contre le cafard (au sens propre comme au figuré). La semaine prochaine devra voire un nouveau chapitre (moins long) et de nouveaux gags !

Ja ne !!!


	8. En route mauvaise troupe!

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Joyeux Noël et Bonne année !!! Heu….Encore en retard ? Je suis ultra désolée de cet affreux retard !

Petite voix : Ca tu peux le dire !

Mais j'ai appris à la dernière minute que la rentrée serait ma rentrée de partiels…Et vu que je suis en L1 japonais et que je n'étudie jamais, j'étais pas un peu dans la merde. (rire) Mais pour le coup j'ai finis aujourd'hui avec oral de japonais, et je reprends les choses en main ! Tout de go pour le chapitre huit !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :En route mauvaise troupe!

_« Les sorcières influencent sur notre mode de vie de façon hebdomadaire, mais elles n'en laissent aucune trace, se contentant d'observer et d'agir dans l'ombre. Il faut savoir qu'elles sont peu nombreuses à vivre encore en ce monde car il est réputé pour être vidé de magie concentrique. On peut donc considérés qu'elles ont migré vers une terre plus fertile et mieux adaptée à leurs besoins.»_

-Dégage de là tout de suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!!

Sasuke se contenta de me sourire d'un ton sadique qui me fit tellement paniquer que je lui balançai mon genou en plein dans le torse. Il grimaça mais ne bougea pas vraiment. Je réussis tout de même à lui échapper alors qu'il attrapait mon bras pour me le tordre. Je me faufilai comme une anguille hors de son étreinte et atterris…sur terre.

Je me relevai en clignant des yeux et en m'éloignant en rampant du lit. La lumière profita du moment pour s'illuminer de milles feux (bling bling) me rendant aveugle pour quelques secondes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

Sasuke venait de se relever et fronçait les sourcils d'un air d'enfant dérangé dans son sommeil. Je glissai le plus loin possible et bégayai :

-R-Rien ! Rien du tout !!! Reste-là surtout ! Ne bouge pas !

Sasuke continua de me dévisager avant de se frotter les yeux et de se recoucher dans son lit en éteignant la lumière. Je l'entendis nettement grommeler « Idiot…Débile…Faire chier son monde à trois heures du mat…Qu'il crève… » alors qu'il ne m'entendit pas pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Un rêve ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Non, un cauchemar !

J'avais dû me laisser tomber sur mon lit et m'endormir tout de suite. Quel idiot !!! Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de rêver de ça !!! Beeeeeeuh… !!!!

Je fis la grimace. Puis, lasse du sol froid, je me relevai et regagnai à pas prudent mon lit après m'être tout de même assuré que Sasuke était bel et bien dans son lit. Enfin, je regardai le plafond et me rendis compte que je n'arriverais probablement pas à dormir de toute la nuit.

Et merdeeeeee….

Le lendemain, ou bien, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais prêt à repartir. Sasuke l'était aussi, je crois, mais je me rappelle surtout avoir tenté de l'éviter. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent…J'étais en toute bonne conscience partis le premier et je parlais encore avec Gaara lorsque Sasuke descendit.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

-Ben j'étais là.

-Déjà levé ?

-Oui.

-Déjà prêt ?

-Oui.

Il me considéra un long moment avant de demander :

-Tu as de la fièvre ?

Heureusement, Shyna arriva à se moment précis dans un grand fracas puisqu'elle venait de louper une marche dans le grand escalier. Gaara qui semblait avoir l'habitude avait amortis sa chute grâce à du sable et elle se releva avec un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vous ai préparé des gâteaux, dit-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur.

-C'est vrai ?! dis-je enthousiaste.

-Oui, et des cookies aussi !

-Ah non.

Shyna se retourna vers Gaara en lui disant, les mains sur les hanches : Comment ça, non ?

-Je les ais manger.

Un silence suivit tandis que Shyna hochait la tête d'un air désespéré et que Sasuke faisait des yeux ronds. Visiblement, ils avaient bien leurs habitudes de couples. Ce qui me fit penser à Sakura et plonger dans une profonde lamentation avec pour seule pensée : « Cette quête ne va jamais se terminer…Sasuke ne va jamais épouser qui que ce soit…Je vais jamais rentrer à la maison…Je suis le plus malheureux du monde…Cette quête ne va jamais se terminer…Sasuke ne va jamais… »

C'est dans un état pitoyable que je laissai Gaara et Shyna me souhaiter bon courage et que je me remis en route avec un compagnon impitoyable, lui.

-Qui est la prochaine sur la liste ? demanda mon tortionnaire.

-Je crois que c'est…Koumei.

-Où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Au pays d'Iwa no Kuni.

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui, j'ai réalisé une mission pour elle avec Neiji et Tenten.

-Et alors ?

-On a crû que c'était un garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous annonce qu'elle était une femme. Elle avait pris la place de son frère pour des raisons de vengeance.

-Vengeance ?

-Ouiiiii…..Tu sais, comme une certaine personne de mon entourage n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les pieds avec sa vengeance. Exactement pareil. Elle va peut-être enfin te plaire.

-Ou alors elle aussi elle aura aussi envie de faire des enfants avec toi, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

-Ou bien elle te trouvera trop moche et trop borné.

-Ou elle sera marier et on devra continuer encore et encore…Jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vieux pour trouver une épouse et qu'on rentre au village où Sakura aura épousé Lee.

-Sasuke, je vais te buter…

-Essaies pour voir.

Je lui bourrai mon poing dans la figure, il m'envoya son pied dans les côtes, et la bataille commença sous les yeux ébahis de la garde du Kazekage. Nous nous envoyions des insultes et des coups à la volée tandis qu'ils hésitaient à intervenir.

-Chidori !

-Rasengan !

-Pauvre naze…Tu m'as loupé de trois mètres !

-Ha ! Et toi t'es pas fichu de plaire à une seule femme ! Faut dire, avec une attaque aussi nulle que ça…

-T'as déjà vu la tienne ? critiqua Sasuke.

Et vlan ! Un autre coup de poing, un coup de coude, un coup de pied, un coup de tête, un coup de poing, un coup de genou…On aurait pu nous confondre avec des enfants qui se bagarraient pour un jouet.

Auteur : Ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Au bout d'une heure, nous avions repris la route, seuls. L'escorte avait préféré fuir. Nous étions non seulement amochés, fatigués, et assoiffés, mais en plus, j'étais désespéré. Combien de jours allais-je encore devoir subir le même scénario ?

-Longtemps, me répondit Sasuke comme en écho à mes pensées. Il me faudra longtemps avant de trouver je crois.

-Va crever, lui dis-je avec colère.

C'est donc dans le silence (mais avec des regards meurtriers) que nous avons quitté le désert de Suna. Je marchai à vive allure alors que Sasuke trainai ce qui ne faisait que m'agacer d'avantage. Il paraissait le faire exprès, ce dont je ne doutais pas un instant. Il finit même, alors que je lançai un énième regard meurtrier, par me faire un ironique sourire.

Alors que je lui mettais mon poing dans la figure, j'entendis une grande explosion. Sasuke valsa en arrière sous l'impact de mon poing et je toussai à plusieurs reprises à cause de la poussière.

Apparaissant alors de nulle part, un chapeau pointu.

Et en fait, il y avait une fille en dessous. Elle tirait sur sa longue robe noire et rouge en toussant et en poussant de nombreux jurons. Elle sembla nous apercevoir, moi et l'autre crétin, car elle redressa ses lunettes rondes pour mieux nous fixer.

-Qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle.

-Heu…Je suis Naruto, le Hokage, et ça, dis-je en désignant Sasuke qui se redressait, c'est mon serviteur.

-Votre serviteur, hum. En effet, il n'a pas l'air convenable, hum.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je.

-Je suis Miranda. Je cherchais un sort lorsque je me suis trompée et que je me suis retrouvée ici, hum. Je ne dois pas être dans mon monde. On n'a pas de Haut-qu'à-un-guet chez nous, hum.

Alors que je me demandais pourquoi personne n'était foutu de comprendre mon titre, Sasuke qui s'était remis de sa chute dit :

-Un autre monde ?

-Ben oui, ça m'arrive souvent, comme je ne suis pas douée en sortilège, je me retrouve souvent dans une autre dimension, c'est assez chiant, hum. Parce qu'après, je dois me trimballer partout avant de trouver la bonne porte.

-Porte ?

-Ben oui. Un porte, hum. La porte de ma dimension.

-Ca m'a l'air compliqué.

-Ca l'est.

Durant un silence, je réfléchis alors que ma cervelle surchauffait. Un autre monde…Donc, plus de possibilités de trouver une fille qui pourrait être la mariée de l'autre con. Peut-être même qu'il y aurait un monde avec rien que des fangirls de Sasuke ? Et un monde où on ne mange que des ramens ? Ou bien, un monde où je suis ultra-connu comme héro de manga !

-Hey ! Tu nous emmènes avec toi ? demandais-je.

-Quoi ? fit Sasuke avec un air très inquiet.

-Voui, pourquoi pas, ça me ferait de la compagnie…Par contre, si je trouve la porte de mon monde, vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi, okay ?

-Très bien !

-Quoi ? refis Sasuke sur le même ton.

-Allez, c'est parti mon kiki ! Par les méandres sinueux du temps, par le courant magnétique, par le chant céleste des mondes, que s'ouvre à moi la porte de mon destin !

Elle agita un morceau de bois et des étincelles fusèrent avant que ma tête ne devienne trop légère et que ma vision ne soit trop floue pour que je voie quoi que ce soit. Tout tournait sans fin, et j'entendais seulement Sasuke répéter un « Quoi » alarmé…

A suivre…

* * *

N'ayez pas peur ! Ce n'est pas du crossover ! Enfin pas vraiment…Miranda est une sorcière mais pas de Harry Pot, et le monde où ils vont atterrir ne sera pas un monde de notre connaissance. Qui plus est, ils ne voyageront pas pour l'éternité, non, non…Ils arriveront au bout de leur peine…un jour. XD

J'ai droit à une review même si j'ai pas été sage et que j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps ?

Ja ne, en espérant que oui !!!


	9. I have a dream

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Bon, ça part dans tout les sens cette fic. Mais je suis en manque d'inspiration et mes délais deviennent plus courts à cause de la surcharge pondérale de travail. Je vous annonce donc que dorénavant, ce sera un chapitre tout les quinze jours.

Mis à part cela, moi qui voulais faire une histoire très longue et pleine de péripéties, je vais devoir jeter ma serviette car au final, je ne sais toujours pas avec qui va finir Sasuke, et je n'ai presque pas de review pour m'encourager. Donc, pour répondre à toi, Mizore, unique revieweuse fidèle (merchiiiii de me suivreeeee jusqu'iciiiii) je vais te répondre que le passage dans différents monde est la cause pur et simple de mon manque de créativité pour les personnages féminins dans Naruto car je n'ai pas vu les fillers. Et je n'ai pas envie de créer des OC kunoïchis…

Alors voilà, on approche de la fin, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres quand même.

Note 2 : A cause de la tempête Klaus, j'ai perdu mes données. Pas de bol, je vais devoir recommencer…(L'auteur est désespérée) Allez, on se remet au boulot !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : I have a dream

_«Où la célèbre phrase de Martin Luther King, référence direct à cet épisode puisque nos héros sont propulsé, je vous le donne dans le mille, en Amérique. Cette puissance mondiale correspond assez bien à l'aspect délirant de cette histoire. Bien entendu, cette phrase fait aussi référence à l'espoir, l'espoir de trouver une femme à Sasuke et de rentrer au pays. Encore un peu de patience Naruto-kun… Enfin, dernière chose, si vous connaissez le site , le sondage m'a bien lui aussi bien inspirée. »_

Lorsque j'eu enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux sans vomir, je crois que mon premier réflexe fut de faire « Oooooh ! » devant ce nouveau spectacle. Des bâtiments hauts comme la montagne de Konoha nous entouraient, tout gris, tout de métal et de verre, et semblaient vouloir recouvrir le ciel. Autour de nous, il y avait d'étranges machines qui vrombissaient et avançaient sur une route, avec à l'intérieur, des gens. Peut-être que c'étaient des prisonniers ?

-Rah zut ! Il me semble que ce ne soit pas mon monde, hum. Je n'ai pas su ouvrir la bonne porte apparemment.

-On est où, alors ? demanda Sasuke.

-Aucune idée. Ca ressemble un peu à mon pays, mais je crois qu'ici, les gens ne savent pas utiliser de magie du tout, hum. Ils doivent s'ennuyer.

- Nous aussi on a pas de magie, dis-je, mais on ne s'ennuie pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de ninjas…

Les gens autour nous regardaient d'un air apeurés où amusés. La plupart du temps, ils changeaient de trottoir pour nous éviter. Ils portaient d'étranges combinaisons à triangle, et à nœud serré autour de la gorge. Ils avaient aussi des petites mallettes brunes. Les femmes avaient des jupes, des lunettes, des cheveux tirés en chignons. Bon, pas toutes mais c'était les seules choses que mon cerveau arrivaient à voir.

-On devrait vite se déplacer dans un autre monde, dit Miranda.

-Non, non. Nous devons trouver une fille qui veuille bien de lui !

Je désignai Sasuke de mon doigt et il eut une réaction horrifiée.

-Une fille comme ça… ?!

-On s'en fout du moment qu'elle veut de toi…

-Je ne m'en fous pas du tout !

-Ben moi bien.

-Dites, interrompit Miranda, se serait peut-être mieux de demander plutôt que de vous chamailler bêtement.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que j'approuvai. Je regardai à nouveau autour de nous, à la recherche d'une femme un peu moins tirée par les cheveux que les autres. Malheureusement, cela semblait désespéré. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce j'entende un grand cri derrière nous.

-OUAH ! C'est pas vrai !!! C'est des cosplayers de Naruto ! Ils sont trop beaux en plus !

-Hé ! Elle connaît mon nom, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, répondit Sasuke.

-KYAAAAAAH !

-Zut ! Mon appareil photo ! Il est où ?

-J'le crois pas, on dirait les vrais !

-Vous voulez pas nous donner votre numéro de téléphone ?!!

Mine de rien, la jeune fille qui criait venait de se transformer en une horde de groupies folles à lier. En plus, lorsque je demandai à Sasuke s'il y en avait une qui lui plaisait, il répondait avec un tel dédain que les tarées se mettaient à hurler et à pleurer des torrents.

-Sasuke ! T'es où ?!!!

-Là ! Crétin !

-Et Miranda ?

-Elle a été emportée par la vague. Il faut qu'on la retrouve, elle est notre seule porte de sortie pour retrouver notre monde !

-Mais…Et ta fiancée ?

-Rien à foutre.

C'est donc avec des grands coups de pieds et des grands coups de brasse dans la foule que nous avons réussis à filer. Dommage, les groupies savent mieux que quiconque courir après leurs idoles. C'est donc sur un air de country…

Auteur : Oui, comme dans « Astérix – Mission Cléopâtre » quand ils tentent de sortir de la pyramide !

Dans quoi ? Enfin, peu importe ! Nous courions pour échapper à cette masse lorsque soudain, je me retrouvai au milieu de ces drôles d'engins sur roues qui se mirent à émettre un bruit particulièrement désagréable. Sasuke à qui ça ne plaisait pas, explosa d'un coup de poing ce qui devait être le capot, mais aussi le moteur, comme je l'apprendrai plus tard. L'homme sortit de la machine en vociférant toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux. Sasuke se contenta de le dévisager avec son sharingan ce qui sembla vraiment, vraiment, vraiment effrayer l'homme à la machine.

-Naruto ! C'est choses sont faites de métal ! Y'a pas de danger !

-Yosh ! Filons d'ici ! Il faut retrouver Miranda ! Et une femme à marier !

-Ecrase avec cette histoire…

Nous avons filé à travers les ruelles sombres de la ville.

Un peu plus tard, nous étions assis sur les marches du perron de la mairie. Cela ressemblait au bureau du Hokage et il n'y avait pas de groupies dans le coin. Un grand soulagement pour Sasuke et moi. En plus, nous avions obtenu un plan de la ville, détail non négligeable quand on savait qu'il nous avait fallu quatre heures pour trouver la mairie. En conclusion, tout allait bien, sauf que…

-Tu vois toujours pas Miranda ?

-Nop.

Sasuke pesta longuement contre les sorcières et leur manque de réflexion. Puis, il me demanda ce que je comptais faire.

-Comment ça « je » ?

-C'est toi, le Hokage, il me semble. Alors prends une décision. Et vite, la nuit va tomber.

En plein dans le mille. C'est dans ce genre de situation que le Hokage était supposé prendre des grandes décisions et tout ça, tout ça…Bon, c'était bien beau, mais mon seul talent, c'était juste d'être super balèze et d'avoir une grande gueule. Et avec ça, on obtient quoi… ?

-Un boulot de déménageur de nuit, t'aurais pas pu choisir celui de videur de boîte ?

Sasuke me lançait des éclairs par-dessus l'armoire en chêne massif que nous étions en train de faire descendre de 5 étages. Il avait une casquette bleu visée sur la tête et plus rien d'un beau gosse avec sa salopette.

-Nan, il y aurait eu des filles.

-On est pas supposé me trouver une femme ?

-Tu veux une groupie ?

-Non…Ca va…

Il fit la grimace alors que j'imitais leurs cris suraigus. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher l'armoire sur ma tête (sinon nous n'aurions pas eu d'argent). Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était plutôt bien payer, et on avait de la chance d'après le patron : d'après lui, deux de ses gars l'avaient justement laissé tomber il y a peu. Un certain Kuro-machin et Shaoran.

-Et après ça, comment va-t-on retrouver Miranda ? demanda Sasuke une fois arrivé à la fin des escaliers.

-Aucune idée. Moi, du moment que j'ai de la bouffe et un pieu, je me tracasse pas trop.

-Ca ne t'inquiète pas de te dire que tu ne vas peut-être plus jamais revoir Sakura ?

-Que ce soit comme ça, ou perdu dans le pays d'Ame, je ne l'aurais revu tout de suite à cause d'un mec qui refuse de se trouver une femme.

-Quoi ? Il veut pas d'une jolie petite épouse ?

Le patron, un homme aussi large que l'armoire que nous transportions et aussi grand qu'une cabane venait de surgir devant nous. Il revenait du fond du camion pour porter à lui tout seul l'armoire avec le reste des affaires.

-Il est chiant, c'est tout, répondis-je.

-Ah ça ! Alors c'est plutôt les femmes qui ne veulent pas de lui !

-Comment ?! s'étrangla Sasuke.

La patron nous fit un sourire de toutes ses dents derrière sa barbe noire avant de dire :

-Les femmes elles n'aiment pas qu'on leur tape sur les nerfs.

Je pensai à Sakura et me dis que cet homme était une bien sage personne. Sasuke pour sa part, marmonna quelque chose qui fit rire notre patron. Il lui colla une grande tape dans le dos en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Puis il repartit vers le camion, l'armoire collée sous le bras.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? demandais-je.

-Que c'étaient les femmes qui étaient les plus chiantes…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous pûmes enfin souffler un peu. Le patron, histoire de nous remercier comme il se doit, nous invita à passer la nuit chez lui le temps qu'on trouve où loger. Je me dis alors que nous ne savions en effet pas du tout pour combien de temps nous étions là. Cette idée me rendit nostalgique, et Sasuke n'hésita pas à rajouter une couche :

-Tu as déjà pensé au fait que, si ça se trouve, Miranda était déjà repartie sans nous ?

Malgré le souper le sourire du patron et de sa femme, malgré le canapé confortable dont j'avais hérité pour lit, je ne fus pas en mesure de sourire en retour.

Dans quel fichu pétrin nous avais-je donc poussé ?

**A suivre…**

* * *

Fin de l'épisode.

A vrai dire, la fin de la version numéro 1 étai plus drôle je crois. Mais vu que je ne l'ai plus et qu'en plus, mon mini-neurone n'a pas enregistré le tout…Voici la version numéro 2.

J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même ! Et n'hésitez pas à le dire petites feignasses ! XD

A plus !


	10. C'est du hotdog!

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : De retour avec un chapitre long, et qui devrait en rassurer plus d'un ! Non seulement je sais enfin avec qui va finir Sasuke, mais en plus, j'ai repris de l'inspiration ! Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Hourra pour l'auteur ! XD Pour ce qui est des visites des différents mondes, je m'offre un petit crossover pour un certaine personne. Néanmoins, sachez que nos héros rentreront bel et bien dans leur monde d'ici peu, alors ne perdez pas espoir !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : C'est du hot-dog !

_«Le terme _hot-dog _ fait directement référence à l'importation de la saucisse de Francfort amenée en Amérique par les immigrants Allemands du 19__ième__ siècle à cause du teckel ou, si joliment surnommé _saucisse-sur-patte_. De même que l'on parle des raviolis chinois et de la provenance douteuse de la viande dont ils sont fait, les hot-dogs sont devenus une référence du genre, et le terme à été très vite repris par les vendeurs de dog-carts qui se furent une joie de crier « _Ils sont chauds mes chiens chauds _»! – _Hot dogs_ ! »_

Le lendemain matin, j'avais les plus grandes peines du monde à me lever. Normal, j'avais pas envie. Sauf que ça ne rentrait pas dans le cerveau de Sasuke.

-Debout, crétin !!!

-Beuh…

-Dépêche-toi ! On doit déjeuner puis partir à la recherche de Miranda.

Bon gré, mal gré, et trainer à moitié par un Sasuke des plus énergique, je m'habillai, et pris mon déjeuner en baillant, le regard vide et les yeux hagards. La femme du patron nous avait fait des œufs et du lard accompagnés de tartines beurrées et de confitures. Elle força Sasuke à avaler toute sa portion malgré son rechignement, et puis elle nous donna des informations précieuses sur la ville où nous nous trouvions. New-York. Un nom abominable à prononcer. Etats-Unis ? Amérique ? Planète Terre ? Aucune idée, mais visiblement elle avait l'habitude d'expliquer. Elle nous avoua que c'était parce qu'il y a peu, son mari et elle avait également rencontré des étrangers qui semblaient venir d'une autre planète et qui cherchaient des plumes. Elle sourit à cette mention en avouant qu'elle les croyait un peu fous. Bientôt, je fus dehors, Sasuke sur les talons, carte en main, lunettes de soleil, casquette, et sac-à-dos. Il régnait toujours une agitation féroce dans cette incroyable ville. Les gens semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter, comme s'ils étaient sans cesse poursuivis par des ennemis.

-Naruto, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de grimper le long de cet immeuble.

-Pourquoi pas ? On aurait une bonne vue de là-haut, et on trouverait peut-être Miranda.

-Peut-être, mais les gens ne semble pas avoir l'habitude grimper comme ça

Je me laissai tomber des malheureux six mètres que j'avais grimpés et j'entendis une femme crier. Je regardai l'animation autour avec un certain dédain : comment ça, one grimpe pas le long du mur ?

-On fait comment alors ? demandais-je.

-On pourrait tenter de rentrer dedans et de grimper les escaliers.

Je râlai un peu parce que c'était quand même plus court selon ma façon de faire, mais il fallu se résigner alors que nous entendions des sirènes se rapprocher. Nous entrâmes donc dans l'édifice avec une certaine difficulté au niveau des portes. De fait, je me la suis prise en pleine poire parce qu'elle était transparente. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi sert une porte transparente, je vous le demande !

Une fois à l'intérieur, tout se compliqua d'avantage : une femme nous interpella en nous demandant où nous voulions nous rendre. Lorsque nous avons répondit que nous comptions aller sur le toit, elle n'a pas semblé comprendre. Sasuke haussa les épaules et entra quand même tandis que demandai à la femme si elle ne voulait pas par hasard, l'épouser. Elle me répondit en riant qu'elle avait déjà un mari et me montra sa bague. Je rejoignis donc Sasuke qui semblait attendre devant une nouvelle porte, de métal cette fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Sasuke, mais j'ai remarqué que des gens rentraient dans cette porte, puis que quand elle s'ouvrait à nouveau, il y avait d'autre gens dedans. Et comme je n'ai pas trouvé d'escalier, je me suis dit que ce devait être leur façon de monter les immeubles.

-Les immeubles ?

-C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ce bâtiment. Regarde, la porte s'ouvre.

Une flopée de gens sortit et une autre poignée commença à rentrée, Sasuke m'entraina à sa suite et je me retrouvai sans comprendre, coincé dans cette masse de gens. A l'intérieur, il y avait des boutons et des lumières, des miroirs, et c'était tout.

-Heu, Sasuke, où est la sortie ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais la porte se referma et soudain, se mit en mouvement. Paniqué, je regardai Sasuke en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Comme les autres personnes restaient stoïques, je finis par prendre mon mal en patience, tout comme ma peur grandissante de finir par suffoquer. Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, mais sur un tout nouvel environnement. Des gens sortirent et je pu enfin respirer. Sasuke en profita pour se placer à côté de moi et dit :

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est un élévateur.

-Un quoi ?

-T'es toujours aussi con.

-C'est pas la réponse que je voulais.

-C'est un système de contrepoids qui permet à une passerelle de s'élever. Orochimaru en avait fait construire deux dans l'un de ses repères. Lorsqu'il fallait transporter des objets trop lourds, c'étaient très utiles. Je suppose que comme ici ils ne possèdent pas vraiment de chakra, ils utilisent un élévateur pour monter plus vite.

-Ils n'ont presque pas de chakra ? Tu l'as vu avec ton sharingan ?

-Oui, ils possèdent une force vitale, mais il n'y a aucune ressemblance avec notre chakra. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais arrêter de crier sans cesse. Essaie de parler moins fort. Notre conversation doit leur sembler invraisemblable, alors cesse de poser des questions idiotes toutes les 5min et réfléchis un peu, pour changer, conclut Sasuke.

Décidément, il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère quand il en avait envie. C'est donc un silence boudeur que j'observai les numéros qui devaient donc correspondre aux différents étages défilés sous mes yeux. Sasuke avait appuyé sur le dernier numéro, le plus élever. Malheureusement, je ne voyais pas comment nous allions atteindre le toit. Il était où, le bouton « toit » ?

Une fois, arrivé, nous quittâmes l'appareil pour nous retrouver dans un couloir aux tapis bleu et aux murs blanc cassé. Les personnes qui nous accompagnaient rejoignirent toute des pièces animées aux fenêtres translucides dotées de volets d'où émanaient des voix plus animées les unes que les autres. Je repérais alors un autre couloir sans pièce éclairées et fis signe à Sasuke de me suivre. J'ouvris une porte un peu au hasard et trouvai un placard à balai. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une autre pièce fermée à clé avec l'inscription « Sortie de secours ».

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? C'est fermé à clé, dis-je.

-Oui…et c'est piégé, répondit le génie de service. Regarde ces fils, ils doivent émettre un signal et signaler notre position à l'ennemi.

-Tu sais que tu viens de dire « ennemi » ? fis-je remarqué.

-Réflexe, dit-il d'un haussement d'épaule. Et puis, on peut raisonnablement les considéré comme des ennemis puisque ce milieu nous est hostile.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête. Nous devions trouver une autre solution pour monter. J'allai partir lorsque Sasuke me retint par la manche et me montra le plafond. Une trappe. Je souris à cette vue et Sasuke se dépêcha de me faire la courte-échelle. Je grimpai en défonçant la trappe qui était soi-disant scellée et rejoignit le toit. J'aidai l'Uchiha à monter, et ensemble, nous découvrîmes à la fois un spectacle merveilleux et effroyable.

La ville de New-York s'étendait sous nos pieds. Des milliers et des milliers d'immeubles, de bâtiments plus larges, de maisons, d'appartements, de routes, de panneaux publicitaires, des parcs, des fils et des câbles. En soi, des millions d'endroits où Miranda aurait pu se trouver et aucun indice pour nous aider. Dans le silence, Sasuke et moi contemplâmes la ville durant de longues heures.

*

Dans parc astucieusement nommé « Central Park », Sasuke et moi déjeunions une chose étrange baptisée « hot-dog ». J'étais démoralisé, mais mon ami qui était si énergique au matin le semblait aussi. Finalement, lui trouver une femme dans notre monde à nous aurait été bien plus simple.

-C'est de ta faute, finit par dire Sasuke.

-Hein.

- Si tu n'étais pas marié à Sakura, on n'en serait pas là.

-Oï, oï…C'est quoi ce raisonnement ? fis-je surpris et maussade.

-Réfléchis, elle n'aurait pas autant de pouvoir et d'influence sur toi si tu n'étais son petit mari dévoué. En plus, elle n'aurait pas eu cette idée ridicule puisqu'elle aurait occupé à se trouver un propre mari.

-T'es en train de me dire qu'elle t'aurait épousé toi, c'est ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et mordit dans son hot-dog tandis que je le dévisageais longuement en tentant de me persuader que le tuer n'était pas non plus une solution. En plus, il n'était pas loin d'avoir raison, même si c'était chercher loin. Conclusion, j'utilisai les seuls arguments qui pouvaient l'emmerder :

-Pour ça, faudrait que tu ne sois pas un ninja déserteur qui a voulu détruire le monde entier pour sa petite vengeance perso.

-C'est bien plus classe que d'être Hokage.

-Hokage, c'est le must, j'ai des amis, une femme, des revenus, des fans, et je donne des ordres. Et toi, ça te rapportes quoi dans ta cabane d'ermite perdu dans la forêt ?

-Je ne suis pas sous les ordres d'un crétin.

-C'est de moi que tu parles, là ? dis-je en commençant sérieusement à m'énerver.

Mais visiblement, je n'avais plus l'attention de Sasuke qui semblait perdu dans le lointain.

-Ho, tu me réponds, oui ?! Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

-Je rêve…

-Quoi encore ?

Il me montra soudain une personne dans le parc, en train de bouffer tranquillement son sandwich avec une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à…Sakura !

-Tiens, c'est pas possible pourtant ! m'exclamais-je.

-Il est supposé être mort ! cria Sasuke.

-Hé ? De qui tu parles là ? dis-je, un peu perdu.

Cependant, Sasuke préféra foncer droit devant en me plantant là. Ressentant sa colère, je me dis qu'il valait mieux le suivre, ce que je fis donc, en avalant la dernière bouchée de mon repas. Il arriva en trombe près de Sakura et saisi l'autre personne par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner. Je compris enfin pourquoi Sasuke était tellement furieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, aniki !!! cria-t-il.

-Quoi ? dit-elle.

-Tu le connais ? demanda l'autre fille.

-Tu es mort ! Je t'ai tué, j'en suis sûr !!! Alors qu'est ce que tu fous là connard !

-Heu, Sasuke, intervins-je. Je crois pas que…

Trop tard, la personne avait saisi le poignet de mon ami et par une incroyable force, l'avait envoyé valser de l'autre côté du banc. Pourtant, la chute n'attendrit pas Sasuke qui se releva pour lui sauter dessus en le plaquant à terre, le nez dans la poussière.

-Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ?! Espèce de…

Pouic. Pouic.

-Hé….

Pouic. Pouic.

-Ah…C'est heu…

-T'as fini de me ploter, sale pervers !!!

Sasuke retira brutalement sa main du sein de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans sa paume depuis tout à l'heure. Cette dernière en profita pour se relever et lui coller un formidable pain dans la gueule. N'ayons pas peur des mots vulgaire, parce que je vous l'assure, cette fille en avait à revendre.

-Sale connard ! Je déteste les vicelards dans ton genre ! J'vais te buter enfoiréééééé !!!

-Ouaaaah ! Chady*, ne fais pas ça !!! intervint son amie.

Sasuke se releva, encore sous le choc, tandis que moi et Sakura-bis tentions de retenir la jeune fille de le massacrer pour de bon. C'est vrai que la ressemblance avec son frère Itachi était frappante, mais de là à confondre avec une fille, c'était bien Sasuke. Je tentai de l'expliquer à la furie en ajoutant qu'il vivait en ermite, qu'il ne connaissait rien des femmes, que ce devait sûrement être la première fois qu'il touchait un sein de sa vie, et qu'elle devait le voir comme un enfant. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle semblait enfin se calmer.

-Quand même ! Ca se voit que je suis une fille ! J'ai des longs cheveux !

-Il en avait aussi, dis-je.

-Mais merde ! C'est pas parce que je suis habillée comme un mec que j'en suis un !

-Oui, mais la ressemblance était frappante, dit Sasuke.

-C'était pas une raison pour m'agresser comme ça !

Un silence boudeur suivit.

-Pis, vous êtes qui vous, d'abord ? dit-elle.

-Moi c'est Naruto, dis-je. Et lui c'est Sasuke. On cherche une amie appelée Miranda.

Un nouveau silence. La la li la lou…

-Moi c'est Koni², répondit celle qui ressemblait à Sakura. Et elle c'est Chady. Et en fait, Miranda loge chez nous.

Encore un silence.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!!

Plus tard, à la maison des deux jeunes filles, retrouvaille avec Miranda.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là, hum ! Je n'osai pas sortir parce que je me suis faite cassé ma baguette magique, mais Chady et Koni se sont proposées pour aller à votre recherche. C'est gentil, non ?

-Ben nous aussi on te cherchait figure-toi ! dis-je en riant. On a même crût que tu t'étais enfuie sans nous !

-Attends, tu as dit que ta baguette était cassée ? interrompis Sasuke.

Miranda nous expliqua le désastre qui s'était produit durant le rush des groupies. Elle avait bien tenté de la rafistoler avec de glue, mais le résultat n'était pas terrible. D'après elle, nous pourrions tout de même tenter de rejoindre notre monde, mais elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus avec. Nous étions quand même rassurés car l'espoir était de retour ! Un nouveau départ ! Ce qui fait que j'ai tapé du poing contre celui de Sasuke avec un grand sourire sous le regard des filles.

-Bon, on y va, hum ? demanda Miranda.

-Okay ! On s'arrache !

-Attendez !

-Hein ?

Koni arriva alors avec un sac à dos sur les épaules suivie de Chady.

-On vient avec vous.

-Quoi ? fis-je, surpris. Mais…Vous savez où on va ?

-Non, mais c'est ça qui est marrant ! répondit Koni avec un grand sourire.

-Moi aussi je suis pour, répondit Chady. Comme ça je pourrais me battre en toute légalité sans être poursuivie par les keufs.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Miranda. Ainsi, j'aurais de la compagnie féminine, hum.

C'est sans nous demander notre accord que Miranda psalmodia sa formule et nous entraîna tous dans un autre monde. Quand je rouvris les yeux, nous n'étions plus dans la chambre de Chady, ni même en ville. Nous étions en pleine campagne, sur une route qui longeait un grand pré vert. Le ciel était bleu les oiseaux chantaient. Je me relevai en me frottant le derrière et en clignant des yeux.

-On est chez toi Miranda ? demandais-je.

-Non, pas du tout, hum. Chez moi il y a deux lunes.

-Mais il fait jour, tu ne peux pas savoir s'il y une lune ou deux, fit remarquer Chady.

-Dans mon monde, les lunes brillent aussi la journée.

-C'est consternant, dit Koni. Bon, ça nous aide pas à savoir où on est. Quoique…Regardez, c'est quoi cette pousse blonde au milieu du pré là ?

-Ce petit machin, là ? dis-je.

-QUI C'EST QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL RESSEMBLE A UNE POUSSE SE PERDANT DANS UN CHAMP ?!!!!

-Yeah ! Je crois que j'ai deviné ! répondit Koni en riant.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Et vous ? Vous avez deviné ? Si oui, envoyez vos réponses par mail ou boîte postale à l'adresse qui défile sous votre écran : Concours Naruto Rue St-Etienne boîte 14 Paris cedex 5. Vous gagnerez peut-être l'un des nombreux cadeaux comme, la suite de votre fic préférée (Oulà, les chevilles qui enflent XD)

Chady* : prononcée à l'américaine, ce qui donne « chaiti » ou l'anagramme d' « Itachi »

Koni² : Oui, c'est bien moi. XD C'est bien parce que je suis la scribe de Naruto dans cette histoire et qu'il fallait bien qu'il me rencontre quelque part. Qui plus est, vous ne serez plus interrompu par mes commentaires au milieu de texte vu que je serais un personnage à part entière. C'est une idée d'une amie à qui les interruptions ne plaisaient pas. Pour les fans de délires, je ferais peut-être un espace « Commentaire de la scribe et de l'auteur ». Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt !!!


	11. Ainsi soit il

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Cette histoire passera-t-elle la barre des 5000 hits ? Voilà ce que je me demande à l'aube de ce onzième chapitre. Et mes petites feignasses hiteuses qui ne laissent pas de reviews…que je vous aime quand même (dit-elle en pleurant) !!! Car oui, il est temps de faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux, et c'est pourquoi, ce chapitre part…en vrille après 5 pages respectables. Que le Bouddha des fics vous protège de ce désastre, car malgré mon amour pour ceux qui suivent ce récit, je ne pourrai pas les protéger de ma folie.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Ainsi soit-il

_«Le principe de l'échange équivalent en alchimie prévaut sur tout les autres : pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut sacrifier un objet de même valeur. Celui qui transgresse ces règles le paie au prix de ce qui lui est le plus cher. A moins de ne posséder la Pierre Philosophale…»_

Une espèce de nain de jardin blond s'égosillait à perdre haleine contre Koni qui ne faisait que rire de plus belle devant ce spectacle ridicule. Elle se tenait les côtes et retenait à peine ses larmes. Tout de même, au bout d'un moment Chady perdit patience et flanqua une bonne baffe sur le crâne du haricot. Cela sembla le calmé un peu.

-Salut, on est dans quel monde ici ? demanda Chady avec son tact naturel.

-Qué ? Quel monde ? Vous venez d'où d'abord ? répondit la pousse de soja.

-Nous on vient de la Terre ! répondit joyeusement Koni. Et les mecs là, ils viennent de Naruto tandis que Miranda elle vient de Zero No Tsukaima ! Ici c'est FMA, non ?

-FMA ? demandais-je.

-Ben oui, Fullmetal Alchemist.

-C'est mon nom d'alchimiste ça, répondit le blondinet.

-Bon, Shamballa si tu préfères, rétorqua Koni.

Visiblement, l'appellation ne sembla pas plaire au Fullmetal qui se dressa soudain de toute sa petite taille l'air grave et sur la défensive.

-Vous venez pour nous asservir ?

-Meuuuuuh non ! répondit Chady. On a pas que ça à faire ! On est là pour casser la gueule à des gens.

-Perso, je suis là pour trouver une femme à l'autre là, dis-je.

-Moi je tente de retrouver mon monde, hum, fit Miranda.

-Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là, ajouta Koni. Mais je trouve ça drôle.

Le minus nous observa encore avec méfiance mais visiblement il nous prenait plus pour des crétins, ce qui était le cas quand on voyait notre bande de loufoque de la pire espèce. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et nous demanda de le suivre. La petite troupe se mit donc en route derrière notre mini-guide qui semblait maintenant plongé dans un mutisme de réflexion. Le silence prit bientôt place. Ors, vu que je n'aimais pas les silences, je me mis à fredonner « You are my friend ». Je fus surpris lorsque Koni se mit à chanter carrément tout haut la même chanson.

-Every day, kono suki no shine day, I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE, kore de, miosake no fun day, TO BE THE FUTURE, MEZASHITE OVER, DAKARA…. !!

-Koni, ta gueule, fit Chady.

-Mais heu….J'm'ennuie!!!

-Toi aussi ? demandais-je.

-Ben ouais, j'aime pas les blancs.

-Les blancs ?

-Les silences quoi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pareil, c'est désagréable, y'a cette tension dans l'air…Et on s'ennuie !

-Ah ouais carrément ! C'est pour ça que ma petite voix qui chante aime bien faire irruption dans ces moments là.

-La petite voix qui chante ?

-Oui, parce que je t'explique, on a tous des petites voix dans la tête, comme le diable et l'ange qui discutent de ce que tu dois faire dans les dessins animés. Sauf qu'en fait, dans notre siècle on en a tous plusieurs. Souvent une vingtaine. La petite voix qui chante, la petite voix qui a toujours raison, la petite voix colérique, la petite voix perverse, la petite voix qui aime tout le monde…Elles varient selon les personnalités aussi. Par exemple, je suis sûre que toi, tu n'as pas de petite voix pensante.

-Parce que toi si ? demanda Chady.

-Oui, mais elle réfléchit que pour ce qu'elle a envie. Comme pour inventer des théories sur la PE.

-La PE ? interrogea Sasuke.

Et voilà comment les silences furent résolus. Koni parlait plus qu'assez et en plus c'était souvent des conneries, mais ça avait le mérite d'éviter les « blancs » comme elle disait. Ce qui rendit le voyage plus court aussi.

Nous arrivâmes à une grande maison de bois qui portait l'inscription « Rockbell – automail ». Comme je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je demandai à notre germe de blé mais il ne répondit pas. Alors Koni me tira par la manche pour me répondre :

-Ce sont des membres artificiels, expliqua-t-elle. Si tu venais à perdre un bras, tu pourrais le remplacer par une prothèse mécanique très performante. Seulement c'est une opération très douloureuse et beaucoup de gens rechigne à le faire.

Satisfait de la réponse, je me demandai tout de même comment cela se faisait qu'elle en sache autant sur ce monde. Je tentai alors de lui poser la question et elle rit.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre dans le monde précédent que tu aies autant de fans qui te courent après ?

-Ben, si, un peu, avouais-je.

-C'est parce que, dans notre monde, vos mondes à vous existe mais sous la forme de dessins animés, de mangas, de cartoons, de comics, de jeux vidéos, ou d'animes. Vu que je suis une fan de manga j'en connais un rayon sur le sujet. Mais la plupart du temps, les mangas s'arrêtent et on ne sait pas toujours ce qui continue de se passer dans vos mondes. Franchement, je n'aurai jamais pensé voir Sasuke se chercher une femme par exemple…

Sur ces mots, elle partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire moqueur à l'encontre de l'Uchiha qui fit mine de ne rien entendre. Je souris tout de même en voyant qu'il avait l'air de commencer à s'y faire. A force de m'entendre me foutre de sa gueule aussi…

-Attendez là, nous dit pousse de maïs.

Il rentra dans la maison et cria après des gens. Comme ils discutaient, je m'assis dans l'herbe en soupirant. Miranda en fit de même, et bientôt, tout le monde se retrouva à regarder les nuages.

-Shikamaru me manque, dis-je.

-Idiot, répondit Sasuke.

-Vous croyez qu'on va rester longtemps ? demanda Chady.

-Le temps que ma baguette récupère de l'énergie, hum, dit Miranda.

-Bah, on aurait peut-être le temps d'étudier l'alchimie, se serait marrant, dit Koni.

-Mais tu trouves tout marrant ! répliqua son amie.

-L'alchimie, hum ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Disons que c'est un dérivé de la magie basé sur des calculs et des traits précis, fit Koni après quelques instants. C'est dur à expliquer concrètement, une démonstration se serait mieux. On demandera à Ed.

-Ed ?

-C'est le petit blond.

-QUI EST PETIT ?!!!

Le fameux « Ed » venait de sortir en faisant valser la porte d'entrée, suivit de près par un autre garçon blond aux cheveux courts, par une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, et par une petite vieille. Il fonça droit sur Koni et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Cela ne sembla pas l'effrayer puisqu'elle sourit. En effet, Chady était un très bon garde du corps, chose que je constatai alors qu'elle plaçait son pied juste au dessus de la virilité du nabot.

-A ta place, je me calmerais, microbe, dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

Ed la fusilla du regard mais il semblait quand même un peu inquiet. Pour finir, c'est l'autre garçon qui intervint en le tirant par le bras.

-Excusez mon frère, il est un peu susceptible, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Alphonse et je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Mon frère m'a expliqué que vous veniez d'un autre monde.

-Oui, mais celui-ci à l'air nul, dit Chady, y'a pas de baston.

A ma gauche, après qu'on se soit relevé, Sasuke murmura : Elle a le physique de mon frère mais rien du tout au niveau caractère.

-C'est pareil avec Koni, elle ressemble à Sakura, mais elle n'a pas un trait de sa personnalité, répondis-je.

-Elle a quand même des cheveux noirs et Sakura roses.

-Ouais, mais mis à part ça.

-Elle a un corps plus avantageux.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais d'abord ?! m'énervais-je.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu de copine que je n'ai jamais regardé de femme.

-Tu matais MA femme ?!!

-Ouais ho, vous écouter ? dit Chady.

Comme toute l'attention était tournée vers nous, je fus obligé de me taire et de suivre la conversation actuelle.

-Vous pourriez rester chez nous le temps que la baguette soit en état de marche, proposa la jeune fille qui s'appelait Winry. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, on a des chambres en extra pour les clients qui viennent pour se faire poser des auto-mails.

-C'est très gentil à vous, dit Koni. En même temps, je pourrais aussi vous demander de nous apprendre l'alchimie histoire de tuer le temps ?

-Tu pousses un peu là, répondit Ed.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Alphonse.

-Ah ?! Alphonse…commença la demi-portion.

-Je vous en remercie d'avance ! conclut Koni avec un sourire.

C'est ainsi que sans que quiconque mis à part Koni n'ai eut son mot à dire, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une chambre où séjourner. Je dormais avec Sasuke bien entendu, tandis que les filles faisaient chambre commune à côté. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit avec plaisir.

-Dis, tu penses quoi des nouvelles ? demanda Sasuke.

-Koni est drôle, Chady est cool, pourquoi ?

-Je me demandai pourquoi elles avaient si volontiers quitté leur monde.

-Koni a dit que c'était parce que ça avait l'air drôle, dis-je en me curant les ongles.

-Exactement, alors que Chady n'a rien dit. Je trouve ça louche. Cette histoire cache quelque chose, insista Sasuke.

-J'men fous du moment qu'elles ne nous empêchent pas de rentrer à Konoha. Au fait, y'en a pas une que tu veux épouser ?

En bon chieur qu'il était, il me balança sa chaussure à la tête en répondant par la négative.

Les jours qui suivirent, je fus mis à rude épreuve de neurone. L'alchimie étant imposé par Koni, tout le monde s'était mis à l'entrainement. Seulement voilà, j'avais bien trop de mal à assimiler les formules et les chiffres, et les codes et les dessins. Après deux jours, j'avais jeté l'éponge, et je m'étais mis à couper du bois avec bien plus de plaisir que d'étudier. J'allais aussi chercher de l'eau dans la rivière, souvent accompagné du chien de la maison. C'était une existence paisible qui me rappelait Konoha en tant de paix.

Après une semaine, je découvris en riant le résultat des apprentissages de Sasuke, Miranda, Chady et Koni : Sasuke s'en sortait comme un pro, et il pouvait créer des canons de la taille d'un immeuble ; Miranda s'en sortait très bien aussi, Chady par contre, avait comme moi abandonné, et Koni s'était spécialisé dans l'alchimie de l'eau. Ils me montrèrent leur travail avec enthousiasme, et leur maîtres étaient visiblement fières de ce petit groupe. C'est à ce moment que Miranda nous apprit que nous partirions d'ici deux jours. C'était un fond de regret, et aussi un immense plaisir parce que nous allions enfin retrouver notre monde (peut-être).

Avant notre départ, Winry nous fit un magnifique banquet où je me rassasiai jusqu'à avoir la panse prête à exploser. Puis, nous avons bût, beaucoup, et j'ai oublié le reste.

Cependant, quand je me suis réveillé, une chose était sûre, la terre comptait deux lunes.

Koni : Ca doit être les fesses de Chady., elle s'est écrasée sur toi.

-Non, non ! Il y'a deux lunes !!! Arrête de me prendre pour un con quoi !

Koni souleva ma tête pour voir.

-Ah oui, tiens.

- Heu…Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, hum, mais vous pourriez bouger ? Sasuke est en train d'étouffer.

-C'est pas une grosse perte, répondis-je.

Malgré cela, Chady se releva en m'abattant son coude dans le nez. Puis ce fut mon tour, puisque sans faire exprès, j'écrasai le bras de Koni. Cette dernière roula sur le corps de Miranda et atterrit sur son pied dans un craquement. Finalement, Miranda se redressa en prenant son temps vu qu'elle avait mal au pied cité plus haut, et nous découvrîmes Sasuke caché derrière.

-Il a l'air cassé, dit Chady.

-Je crois qu'il est mort, hum.

Koni trouva un bâton et tapa dedans pour vérifier. Le corps émit un sourd grognement qui terrifia tout le monde, moi compris, et nous allâmes tous nous réfugier derrière le premier bosquet venu, c'est-à-dire, celui qui était à 5cm parce que dans une forêt, y'a plein de bosquet.

Soudain, arrêt sur image.

-MAIS ON EST SUR MA PLANETE EN FAIT !!!!

-La planète des singes ?

Chady balança une baffe à Koni tandis que Miranda se jetais à terre en embrassant le sol. Ayant oublié de nous cacher, Sasuke nous attrapa par le collet et nous coltina chacun une paire de baffe. Méchants toutous. Oui, nous étions punis mais il n'empêche que nous avions deux ennuis : primo, Miranda allait nous abandonner ici ; secundo, nous ne savions pas comment rentrer chez nous.

C'était sans compter sur notre sorcière qui nous remit une carte avec l'adresse d'une certaine Yûko qui nous renverrait dans notre monde parce que, sorcière des dimensions oblige.

« Ta ta ta taaa, ta, ta, ta ta taaaa… » (ost de F.F. lorsqu'on 'win' un combat)

Miranda nous abandonna pour de bon de la façon suivante :

-Bon, je vous laisse, hum. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais vous êtes vraiment lourds tous autant que vous êtes. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance en espérant ne jamais plus vous revoir. Salut, hum !

Pour le coup, nous étions tous d'accord pour lui courir après et la frapper à coup de baguette magique. Sasuke nota cependant que nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

Allez, zou ! Un saut dans le temps !

Arrivée devant la sorcière des dimensions qui nous attendait.

ééundroitdepassagequi…

MINUTE !!! SASUKE !!!

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-Arrête d'accéléré le temps ! J'ai l'esprit ultra-embrouiller !!!

-Mais il est toujours embrouiller, remarqua Koni.

-Comme si t'avais compris ce qu'elle vient de nous dire ! fis-je.

Chady mit un terme à cette nouvelle technique baptisée « Preview » d'un bon coup de poing et regarda le téléspectateur de son regard noir.

-A suivre, dit-elle.

* * *

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette fin de chapitre ?!

J'entends déjà des réclamations intérieures (puisque personne ne me dit rien, j'utilise mes dons télépathiques pour savoir XD). Notez cependant la finesse, le style, le heuuuuuu…oui, bon, ce n'est pas glorieux, mais c'est original va-t-on dire. Oui, original, comme la cuisine de Miu, n'est ce pas Kennichi ? Où qu'il est ? Kui ? Kui ?

(Pour info, il est 05h14, l'auteur vient de finir ce chapitre, mais son neurone n'a pas survécu à la fatigue. Paix aie son âme.)

Ja ne !!!


	12. Pertes douloureuses

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Lentement mais sûrement ! Telle est ma devise. Je suis quand même déçue que plus personne ne daigne poster de commentaire…Il n'empêche que cette histoire aura été une expérience enrichissante pour moi. Si je parle ainsi, c'est parce que la boucle sera bouclée avec le chapitre 13. Pour l'heure, ma peine est grande, mais nous ne sommes qu'au douzième. Je vais encore devoir tenir (épuisée moralement) et devoir écrire (épuisée physiquement). COURAGE !!!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Pertes douloureuses

_«Et le principe de l'alchimie prit place en magie : pour toute chose accomplie, il faut donner une chose en échange.»_

Devant la grande sorcière à la beauté foudroyante, je restai les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

-Pas question, m'entendis-je crier.

Mon cri résonna un peu dans la forêt silencieuse tandis que la pluie commençait à teinter mes cheveux d'une couleur plus sombre. Nous étions tous un peu abattu (sauf Koni qui gardait son sourire idiot) devant la requête d'Yûko. Afin de rentrer dans notre monde, nous devions sacrifier notre bien le plus précieux. Malgré ce que nous avions appris en alchimie, nous n'avions aucune envie de suivre la même voie que pousse de soja. De plus, il s'agissait de bien plus que cela.

Dans le désarroi de l'épisode précédent (causé par Sasuke), je dois vous annoncé que nous avions retrouvé Jil et ses amis, mais en moins grand nombre, et que nous avions aussi pour compagnie un homme vêtu de noir avec une cape et une épée longue comme mes bras, une fille aux long cheveux blonds qui ne disait pas un mot, un androgyne à lunette, et un homme d'un certain âge un peu pervers sur les bords.

Et tout ce beau petit monde allait devoir perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher pour changer de monde.

-C'est pourtant le prix qu'il vous faudra payer pour rentrer chez vous, répondit calmement la sorcière.

-Rentrer chez nous, c'est pas vraiment le cas de tout le monde, grogna l'homme à l'épée.

La sorcière sourit à son attention : « Je sais que vous ne désirez que fuir Kane, mais faire ce voyage sera une belle expérience pour vous. »

-Moi je veux bien perdre ce que j'ai de plus précieux si c'est pour aller à Konoha, lança Koni dans la foulée.

-T'es dingue ? demanda Kane.

-Complètement dingue, répondit Chady à l'intention du ténébreux sans sourciller. Mais elle a raison, si on veut bouger, il va falloir laisser quelque chose. Tant pis, je préfère ça que de reculer.

Touché en ce qui convenait à Sasuke. Jil et sa bande semblai tout aussi résolu. En réalité, tout le monde se mit rapidement d'accord sur la question. Tous, sauf moi.

-Tu vas rester ici ? me dit Sasuke. Je croyais que tu voulais revoir ta femme. A moins que tu ne sois tombé amoureux de Miranda…

-Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est justement parce que Sakura m'est précieuse que je peux pas faire ça.

-Effectivement, ça pose problème, dit Chady.

Jill se tourna alors vers Yûko : « Excusez-moi, mais vous ne tuerez personne tout de même ? »

-Non, ce n'est pas dans mes principes, répondit-elle. Cependant ce que vous perdrez, vous ne pourrez jamais le récupérer.

Devant cet ultimatum, chacun reconsidéra l'enjeu. Je refusai tout net de perdre Sakura. Sasuke argumenta qu'elle ne mourrait pas, et qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas non plus. Je n'avais quand même pas confiance. Chady menaça de me frapper si je ne me décidai pas bientôt car au plus je traînai, au plus le reste du groupe se mettait à douter. Dans un soupir de malheur, je finis par hocher la tête et la sorcière sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te prendre le lien qui t'unis à ce garçon, dit-elle.

Je sentis ma respiration se couper alors que je croisai le regard de Sasuke. Il me sourit un peu en disant :

-Tu vois, tu ne vas pas la perdre ta précieuse femme.

J'avais quand même envie de pleurer comme un pauvre gosse.

-A toi, jeune fille, continua la sorcière en regardant Chady, je vais te prendre ton amour du combat.

Je vis Chady pâlir sous la pluie alors qu'elle acquiesçait sans un mot. Yûko, impitoyable, se tourna vers Sasuke : « Pour toi, je te prendrai une chose très lourde, je vais te demander de me donner les souvenirs de ta famille. »

Honnêtement, sur le coup, j'ai crûs que Sasuke allait la tuer sur place. Il prit deux grandes inspirations en surveillant la femme de ses sharingans avant de répondre.

-Très bien.

Son ton n'était pas convaincant, et la façon dont il serrait les poings en disait long. Enfin, Yûko posa les yeux sur Koni qui souriait toujours.

-Pour toi, c'est différent. Tu as déjà perdu ce qui t'étais le plus cher. Je vais donc te prendre sa photo.

De la poche de Koni glissa une photo que personne n'eu le temps de voir, et que Yûko pris dans ses mains. La joyeuse fille que nous connaissions retenait visiblement ses larmes.

Suivirent Jill qui ne serrait plus dans les souvenirs de celle qu'il aimait, Fatina qui perdit sa magie, Utu son armure, Melt son compte en banque, Koupa sa robe, Kane son épée, l'androgyne sa cicatrice, la blonde un collier, le vieil homme ses souvenirs de sa défunte fille. L'ambiance morose gagna très vite nos cœurs tandis qu'un cri retentissait dans notre dos.

Me retournant, je vis Miranda arrivé en courant. A bout de souffle, elle nous annonça qu'elle venait se joindre à nous.

-Tiens, je croyais qu'on était lourds…dit Chady.

-Oui, hum. Mais en fait, le conseil des sorciers veut me retirer mes pouvoirs, je préfère donc fuir avec vous que de subir une telle humiliation, hum.

-Qui a dit qu'on voulait de toi ? dit Sasuke.

-Personne, mais vous me devez tout de même quelque chose pour vous avoir aidé.

-Elle a raison, soupirais-je. Et puis on n'est plus à ça près.

Miranda ce jour-là, pleura beaucoup, je m'en rappelle. La sorcière des dimensions lui prit ses pouvoirs.

Le temps de partir arriva. Un cercle d'une lumière aveuglante nous engloba dans une spirale de couleur.

-Adieu voyageurs, nous dit Yûko. Puissiez-vous trouver enfin ce que vous chercher.

-Vous en faites pas ! Je lui trouverais une femme à ce nul ! criais-je.

La sorcière eut un sourire triste que je ne compris pas, puis je me retrouvais en train de flotter dans les airs avec touts les autres.

-La la la la la, chantait Koni dans l'ambiance maussade du groupe.

-Dis Koni ? dis-je.

-Oui, oui, je la ferme…

-Non, heu…Je voulais te poser une question.

Elle me regarda avec curiosité tandis qu'elle venait voler un peu plus près de moi.

-La photo qu'elle t'a prise…Elle était de qui ?

La fille resta un moment silencieuse avant de répondre avec son sourire habituel : « Ma petite sœur. Elle est morte il y a deux ans. C'était elle qui m'était le plus précieuse. »

Je ressentis une grande gêne devant tant de curiosité de ma part. Ne sachant où me mettre alors que Chady fronçait les sourcils, je finis par bredouiller des excuses.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répondit-elle. C'était une vieille photo.

Mais au fond, je savais bien que c'était faux.

Je ne compris ma propre perte que lorsque je retrouvai le sol verdoyant de Konoha. Car oui, nous étions bel et bien de retour. Le village semblait impeccable. Enfin, pour ce que j'en ai vu…

-OUAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! ON S'ECRASEEEEE !!!

-POURQUOI ON ATTERIT EN PLEIN CIEL ?!!!

-POURQUOI ON TOMBE DANS UN CRATERE ?!!

Sous moi, les gorges de Konoha où coulaient l'eau des sources chaudes, et un sentiment de déjà-vu assez flippant. Sauf que maintenant, je contrôlai parfaitement mon chakra. Je n'avais donc pas besoin d'invoquer Gama Bunta (il se serait bien foutu de ma gueule). Je finis par poser les pieds sur les parois et adhérait au sol avant de me rendre compte que tout les autres continuaient de tomber. Ah ben oui, ils n'avaient pas de chakra…

Je sautai à nouveau dans le vide et attrapai Chady et Jill avant de me rendre compte que je n'aurais pas assez de deux bras pour transporter tout le monde.

-MAGNE-TOI DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !!! cria Chady.

-COMME QUOI ?!!

Puis je me dis que même si Gama Bunta risquait d'être vexer, il valait mieux l'invoquer…Je mordis donc mon pouce jusqu'à ce que le sang coule et je fis appel à lui, dans toute son énormité. Tout le petit monde atterrit sur sa tête avec soulagement. Tous sauf Sasuke qui passa juste à côté. Et à mon grand étonnement, je me dis que ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. Un gars qui tombait, c'était tout.

J'entendis Miranda crier en le voyant tomber, mais il ne tarda pas lui-même à réapparaître sous nos yeux grâce à sa propre invocation de Manda, le serpent géant. Cela donna à lieu à une chouette discussion entre invocations :

-Yo, Naruto ! C'est quand même la deuxième fois que tu m'invoques dans ce trou pourri. Et qu'est ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

-Sale crapaud visqueux, tu oses me défier ?

-Je ne défie pas les crevettes dans ton genre.

-Uchiha…Je vais te dévorer pour passer mes nerfs…

-Cause toujours, répondit Sasuke avec flegme.

Le reste de la bande se demandait quoi faire sur la tête d'un crapaud géant. Koni voulait taper dessus, mais Chady l'en empêcha de justesse tandis que Jil se demandait quel goût cela pouvait avoir et que Koupa lui disait d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi. Je finis par demander à Gama Bunta de nous remonter ce qu'il fit en continuant de s'envoyer des vannes avec Manda. Ces deux-là semblaient s'entendre à merveille…

-Dés qu'on arrive en haut, je te tranche !

-Je vais te bouffer !

-Et moi te trucider !

-T'avaler rond comme un œuf !

-Ouais, vas-y ! cria Boîte de conserve qui pariait avec l'androgyne.

Arriver sur la terre ferme, le combat des invocations eut lieu sous le regard consternés des invocateurs : moi et Sasuke. Les autres étaient soit estomaqués, soit en train de les encourager. Je poussai un soupir quand ils furent à cours de chakra et disparurent enfin.

-C'est pas trop tôt, dis-je. Bon, on rentre.

-Heu…Tu devais pas trouver une meuf à ton pote, Haut-qu'à-un-guet ? demanda Boîte de conserve.

-Mouais, mais je le ferais après être rentré…Y'en a pas une qui veut l'épouser ici ?

L'assistance ne pipa pas un mot mais la blonde leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Elle est muette, dit Miranda. Mais je crois qu'elle veut bien l'épouser, hum.

-Bon ben, le problème est réglé ! m'écriais-je joyeusement.

-Qui a dit que je voulais d'elle ? débarqua l'Uchiha.

-Rien à foutre de ton avis, tu te maries, et tu me lâches.

Sur ce, je lui tournai le dos et m'enfonçai dans la forêt sur le chemin qui allai nous mener au village, mon chez moi, ma femme, et mes amis…

* * *

A suivre…

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette fin encore ?

Rien à foutre. XD

Je fais les fins que je veux, à vous de survivre (ou non…).

Ja ne !


	13. La fin des ananas

Titre : Il faut marier Sasuke !!!

Disclaimer : Il est dur à croire que je n'aie pas les droits de Naruto, mais c'est le cas. Un jour peut-être…En attendant, merci Kishimoto-san !

Note : Bref, la fin se sent, non ? Et il est grand temps. A vrai dire, j'en ai assez de cette histoire, et surtout d'écrire sans me savoir lue. On se demande même si ça vaut la peine de la finir, pas vrai ? C'est pourquoi, voici en avance, le dernier chapitre de l'histoire.

J'aurais essayé un autre registre des genres mais il semble que je ne sois pas douée pour celui-ci…Qu'à cela ne tienne, je reviendrais avec une nouvelle histoire (yaoi) dont j'ai le secret et la maîtrise ! Merci à ceux qui ont suivis jusqu'au bout, et pardon à ceux qui ont souffert à cette lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La fin des ananas

_«Bla Bla Bla : un jeu pour apprendre l'anglais en racontant n'importe quoi, comme une histoire aussi bête que celle que vous venez de finir.»_

Sur le chemin du retour, pas grand monde n'osa ouvrir la bouche, pas même Koni qui ne faisait que fredonner bouche fermée. Il faut dire que nous revenions tous d'un long et périlleux voyage. N'empêche que ma mission était remplie : j'avais trouvé une femme au type avec le sharingan, et je ramenais de nouveaux éléments. Etant donné qu'on manquait de femmes à Konoha, pourquoi pas ?

Je posais ainsi la question à Miranda, Koni, Chady, Koupa et Fatina :

Fatina : J'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Koupa : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises, je dois m'occuper de mon maître.

Chady : Ben, ça dépend…

Koni : Tu crois _sincèrement _que quelqu'un voudra de moi ?

Miranda : Sans mes pouvoirs, il ne me reste plus que ça…

Et la muette se mariait avec Sasuke, ce qui était réglé.

En gros, je calculai que Shino trouverait sûrement une femme, Chôji aussi. Je trouvai que Shino intéresserait sûrement Chady et que Miranda, faute de mieux, se rabattrai sur Chôji qui restait une personne très gentille malgré son apparence un peu enveloppée.

Jill me fit alors remarquer qu'il ne comptait pas rester avec nous car il devait retrouver son frère et sa fiancée. Bon, allez, deux femmes de moins.

Le grand mec habillé de noir dit alors qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester avec des idiots. Bon débarras.

L'androgyne, je réussirais à le balancer quelque part.

Le vieux pervers écrirait des romans à la place de ero-senin. Bien vu.

Et Koni ?

-Je sais pas trop…Moi aussi je suis douée pour faire des choses…Ecrire…Dessiner…

-Dire des conneries, renchérit Chady.

-Très bien, dis-je. Tu seras mon scribe attitré.

-Hééééé….Je disais ça pour rire moi…

-Rien à foutre.

La petite troupe se disloqua donc, et je me retrouvai à marcher en tête avec Sasuke qui dévisageai sans cesse la blondinette.

-Je ne sais même pas son nom, grinça-t-il des dents.

-Elle s'appelle Mion, répondit Miranda qui surgit à côté de lui. Elle à 21 ans, elle est vierge, et elle veut des enfants, hum.

-Comment tu sais ça ?! s'exclama Sasuke.

-Je n'ai plus de pouvoir, mais j'ai toujours la capacité d'empathie, dit Miranda d'un air malicieux.

-C'est pas le problème…fit Chady. C'est personnel ce que tu viens de dire…

-Elle n'a aucun problème à ce que l'on le sache, répliqua la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Elle m'a même demandé de le lui dire. Elle pense que comme ça, tu seras peut-être moins névrosé à l'idée de l'épouser. Elle te fait aussi savoir qu'elle ne t'embêtera pas, étant muette, ce qui fait un atout quand on compare avec Koni, hum.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête en direction de ma nouvelle scribe qui parlait toute seule derrière. A moins qu'elle ne parle aux arbres…

-Elle n'a pas tort, dis-je tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

-Ké ? émit l'intéressée.

En gros, nous sommes arrivés sur ces dernières conclusions qui firent rire l'idiote du groupe, et même la muette sourit. Les portes de Konoha me parurent la promesse de la paix certaine qui m'y attendrait. Les gardes qui étaient mollement assis sur leurs chaises se redressèrent tellement vite que leurs têtes heurta le plafond.

-Ho-Hokage-sama !

-C'est moi ! Vous pourriez prévenir Sakura que je suis de retour ?

-Tout de suite !

L'une des sentinelles partit précipitamment en ville pour apporter la nouvelle. Derrière moi, j'entendis Miranda s'étonner de mon statut et Sasuke grogner que je n'étais qu'un crâneur. Peu m'importait ! J'étais de retour à la maison ! Je franchis d'un air triomphant le grand portique, suivit du reste de la troupe.

Sur le chemin vers le bureau du Hokage (le mien quoi), je rencontrai la team de Shika-Ino-Chôu par pure chance. Ils semblèrent stupéfaits de nous voir :

-Naruto ?!

-Et ouais ! Je suis là !

-Sasuke-kun aussi ? demanda Ino.

Sasuke s'avança un peu et la blonde en profita pour l'enlacer ce qui eut le don d'énerver Sai. Car oui, ils étaient tous accompagnés de leur famille, ce qui me rendit jaloux. Moi aussi je voulais voir Sakura-chan !

-Et ? Tu lui as trouvé une meuf ? me demanda Shikamaru.

-Ouaip ! C'est elle, là ! dis-je en montrant Mion.

-Je pensais pas que tu y arriverais, honnêtement…Et les autres, c'est qui ?

Je présentai toute la troupe à mes amis. Miranda rencontra donc, son propre futur mari. Et contre mon attente, elle ne se fit pas prier pour se faire inviter à manger chez lui. Temari la dévisagea longuement tandis que Chady se marrait derrière et que Chôji devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Shikamaru aussi se mit à rire. Puis, à cet instant, Sakura-chan fit son entrée…

-Sakura-chaaaaaan….

Je me pris son pied en pleine poire.

-Sakuraaaa….

-Pas devant tout le monde, crétin ! dit-elle les joues rosies. Un Hokage doit savoir se maîtrise un peu.

-Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Tu m'as tellement manqué et j'ai crû ne jamais te revoir parce que j'avais perdu Miranda, et on était coincés, et puis j'ai même dû sacrifier mon lien avec Sasuke pour revenir parce que sinon je devais rester aux pays à deux lunes et et et…

-Heu…Attends, je ne comprends rien. Tu ne voudrais pas raconter tout cela devant un repas ?

La village entier se retrouva presque chez Ichiraku Ramen pendant que nous racontions notre histoire à tour de rôle, d'abord juste moi et Sasuke, puis Miranda, Chady et Koni, et enfin le vieil homme. La blondinette ne dit rien étant muette mais elle hochait souvent la tête, assisse à côté de Sasuke qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Néanmoins, il matait son décolleté.

Pendant ce temps, Chady était fascinée par les insectes de Shino et ne comprenait pas en quoi c'étaient des armes. Ce dernier lui expliquait calmement le pourquoi du comment tandis que Miranda discutait avec un Chôji qui s'empiffrait moins que d'habitude par peur d'effrayer sa « peut-être » future épouse, et que Koni repoussait un livre ivre mort à coup de mouvements aussi dingues que lui, finissant même par l'assommer ce qui fit l'ovation. Ouf ! Le matériel ne devrait pas être remboursé pour cette fois !

A la fin du récit, Sakura me tira par la manche :

-Dis, tu as toujours la liste que je t'ai donnée ?

-Oui ! Oui !

Sakura secoua la tête avec un sourire peint sur ses jolies lèvres.

-Idiot.

-Ben quoi ?! dis-je, un peu vexé.

-Je t'avais fait cette liste en pensant que tu la jetterais. Je n'aurais pas crû que tu ferais vraiment le tour du monde pour trouver une femme à cet andouille.

-…quoi…

-C'était juste pour te contraindre à avoir des idées. Honnêtement, tu aurais pu aller au village voisin et ramener une fille. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, Sasuke va se marier, non ?

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

-Tu as vraiment fait n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

A ce moment-là, mon cerveau se déconnecta dans un grand « Eeeeeeeeeee…. » avant que ma tête n'attérisse sur le sol. La fin des ananas, pensais-je avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

**OWARI**

Koni : C'est enfin…FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

*lance des confettis et des serpentins*

Koni : Mesdames et Messieurs, je tiens à remercier mes sponsors…

Naruto : Mais écraseeeees ! T'as pas compris que cette histoire avait saoulé tout le monde ?!

Sasuke : Un bide total.

Koni : C'est pas graveeeee, je me rattraperais !!!

Naruto : Pour une fois que j'étais marier à Sakura-chaaaaan…

Sasuke : Pour une fois que c'était pas yaoi…

Itachi : Moi je n'étais pas là, sauf si on compte le personnage de Chady.

Sasuke : Va mourir.

Koni : Ouais, ben c'est fini les histoires qui sont pas yaois, je vous le dis moi ! La prochaine se sera yaoi ! D'ailleurs, y'a plein de gens qui n'ont pas compris que cette histoire n'avait rien de yaoi. Désolé, je sais que vous avez l'habitude pourtant.

Sakura : Tu les nourris trop de yaoi. Mais je te comprends.

Naruto : Sakura ?!!

Sakura : Bah quoi ? Moi on me case bien avec tout le monde ! Arrête de te plaindre, chochotte !

Koni : C'est clair, Sakura c'est un rail sur lequel roule tout les trains.

Sasuke : L'expression correct est « Il n'y a que le train qui ne lui est pas passé dessus ».

Koni : Je t'emmerde, péquenot.

Gaara : Du moment que j'ai des cookies aussi dans la prochaine fic.

Naruto : Je veux pas de toi dans ma vie ! Pas encore ! Je veux pas de yaoi ! J'en ai marre !!! J'vais me pendre !!!

Sasuke : Ca me fera les pieds.

Koni : L'histoire se finit donc ainsi. Par un gros n'importe quoi.

Je tiens encore à m'excuses pour ceux qui ont crû en moi, en cette histoire, au possible yaoi de l'histoire, et à une meilleure fin. Je reconnais avoir tenté le coup. Je me suis planté, mais c'est pas si grave, parce que je sais maintenant que je ne suis bonne qu'au yaoi, au drama, et aux mini-gags. C'est toujours ça de bon, et si vous avez été très déçu, vous pouvez toujours lire mes autres fics, ou attendre la prochaine qui sera YAOI, DRAMA et MINI-GAGS. Je plaisante…Faire tout ça c'est pas possible en une histoire. XD

Ja ne mina-san !


End file.
